Avatar: The Legend of Harry
by griffoenix87
Summary: Fire, Air, Water, Earth, Energy. Only the avatar can master all 5 elements, and bring balance to the world. After an unwilling avatar allows the destruction of the world, Raava and co find that the wizarding world is in need of balancing. Can little Harry Potter become the avatar, and bring balance to the world?
1. 00, Prolog, Endings and Beginnings

A N: A few things before you start reading

1, This will be primarily a Harry Potter story, but will use a litteral ton of elements from the Avatar series (Avatar: The Last Airbender, and Avatar: The Legend of Korra). If you haven't watched these TV shows before, you will probably be lost, especially with this prologue chapter. Please note: The movie: The Last Airbender doesn't count here, and from what I've heard, shouldn't count anywhere lol.

2, Harry will not be ridiculously O P all at once, but he will get there eventually. He won't come in to his avatar power right away either, but there will be small signs of greatness here and there until he does.

3, If you're not a crossover fanfic fan, then please move on. Thanks.

Now, on with the story.

Book 1: Shaping

00, Prolog, Endings and Beginnings

Kurrum knew he was done. It was simple, yet unavoidable, he wasn't making it out of this one, and neither was Jansin. He was furious. At his life that was one battle after another for balance and peace, that these bastards never seemed to go down, and he was furious most of all that the love of his life had gotten involved.

He started out a normal earthbender from republic city. Until he started to add firebending to his probending matches, which naturally got him disqualified. Then came the idiots from the White Lotus, going on about how he was the avatar, and he needed to fight for peace, balance, and all that nonsense. So, he went and learned the other bending arts from various tutors, until he unwillingly became a fully realized avatar at the tender age of 30. The only one who helped him through life was Jansin, his amazingly beautiful airbending instructor. Airbending came naturally to her, and to him with a bit of training and discipline. It was during one of his meditation times with her that they connected, and he kissed her.

Time went by, and he invented ways to deal with the chiblockers that constantly made his life hell. They were organized around some silly idea that all benders made the world wrong. When he had meditated and connected with Kora, he had learned about a similar uprising during her time. He learned that if he was to enter the avatar state and spiritbent a shield, his chi couldn't be blocked, but that didn't help him deal with the situation he was in now.

It didn't take the leader of the chi blockers long to find his weakness in Jansin, and he was soon delivered a ransom note for her return, only if he would allow himself to be killed in the avatar state. So here he was, at the end of his life, and all his past lives. This wasn't a great sacrifice for him really, he never wanted to be the avatar in the first place. Besides, the world was all going to hell anyway, and what could he do to stop it.

"Okay avatar, time for your part in our little bargain," said Kiro, the chi blocker leader.

"Patients Kiro," said Kurrum, "These things take time."

Was it just him, or was the avatar state not coming. Did Raava know it was the end? Did his past lives know it was their end?

Kurrum focused. He let go of his doubts, his fears, his wants, and slowly, ever so slowly, the avatar state came.

"Kurrum, what are you doing?" asked a fearful Jansin.

Kurrum's eyes flashed a brilliant white, and then, and then it was there. With all of its immensity, it's control, it's inexhaustible power, the energy of the avatar state flowed in to him.

"Excellent," exclaimed Kiro. "Now it is time, the time for the avatar cycle to end."

Kurrum struggled suddenly. Raava knew something was wrong, he sensed it through their bond. She took shape in his mind's eye.

"What are you doing Avatar Kurrum?" she asked.

"Saving my wife," he replied. "I'd do anything for her."

"But to end the avatar cycle? Do you realize what that would mean?" asked Raava somewhat fearfully.

"I don't care," he snapped back."I never wanted this. Perhaps I'm the first avatar to say this, but I! don't! want! this!"

"Kurrum please. Release us, and die then. I beg you. The world needs balance."

Raava was definitely pleading now, spirity tears leaking from her eyes.

"I can't, that wasn't the deal," replied Kurrum. "I am sorry for you, but not for this world. Why is it always the avatar that has to fix things?"

"NO Kurrum. Stop!" Raava commanded. He could feel her pulling at their link now, but it was too late.

He was pulled out of his mental conversation by a quick sharp jab over his rib cage.

"So, week," Kiro sneered, dropping the dart gun. "Do you really think I'm going to let the airbender go? Are you really that naive?"

"No," gasped Kurrum. "You bastard!"

"The poison I shot you with won't let you release the avatar state. Good by Raava," said Kiro, an evil grin on his face. "The world will be so much better without the avatar and benders."

"Let me go!" screamed Jansin, attempting a blade of air to release her bonds.

"Quiet girl," growled Kiro. "Those are special cuffs I had made by a metalbender who begged me for death before she died. There's not a thing on this planet that can release you now."

"Kurrum! Kurrum, help me!" sobbed Jansin.

"Bring the girl here, and put her so she can see Raava's light leave his eyes. I want her to understand. I want her to understand the fate of all benders like her."

Jansin was quickly dragged closer by one of Kiro's men.

Kurrum's vision was blurry, but he could just make out Jansin's beautiful face.

"Jansin ... I'm ... sorry," he gasped.

Soon, a white spirit floated out of Kurrum's body, and reentered the spirit world.

"The avatar is dead," cried a delighted Kiro. "Now, bring the world to me. Destroy all benders, and I do mean all of them. Let none of them find peace in the spirit world. I wish to hear there screams from here as I finish this one off."

Jansin's end wasn't long, and it didn't come from Kiro. In one last act from Kurrum, he spiritbent Jansin's spirit out of her body and took it with him to the spirit world.

For his treasury, Kurrum was punished by Raava, and all of the past avatars. He was sent to dwell for eternity in the fog of lost souls, never to be reunited with Jansin.

Raava broadcasted her voice throughout the spirit world. "All avatars to me, I seek counsel."

In ones and twos, the spirits of the avatars and their allies came to the tree of time where Raava hovered. They were soon joined by the spirits of the great lionturtles, who Raava suspected to be the creators of the world.

"Thank you all for coming. I seek guidance from all of you who have lived and traveled with me on the avatar path. What say you?"

In a very orderly fashion, the past avatars voiced their opinions. Some were very harsh, some were calm and neutral, and some had no opinion at all.

"There is still good that can be done Raava," said the deep and gentle voice of the fire lionturtle.

"This world may be lost, but there are other worlds that we could help," agreed the air lionturtle.

"Let me show you one such world," said the water lionturtle, creating a seeing pool out of spirit water.

Raava and the avatars gather around and looked in to a world of chaos. Men and women who were cloaked shot light out of sticks at each other.

"Here is a world that is near it's breaking point," said the earth lionturtle.

"Many beings live here, and none of them are equal. Also, darkness is very prevalent, which is the main cause of this world's destruction. If I didn't know you had Vaatu completely under control, I'd say he would be the guilty party," said the air lionturtle.

"Are they energybenders?" asked Aang. "What a dangerous way of doing battle."

"That they are young avatar," said the earth lionturtle. "You are also correct that this bending art is extremely dangerous in our world. To them, this is second nature, and many of them use energybending as a third limb."

Aang stepped back, a horrified look on his face. Several of the avatars were of a similar opinion, as they themselves only used energybending as a last resort.

Raava watched, as bits of the worlds history came and went. Things got darker and darker. she saw good and evil rise and fall. They raised armies to destroy each other, which only made the problem worse.

"If I could, I'd help them," said avatar Aang. "I'm not the first of us who would rush right in to danger, but I'd say we all would fight to be the first to rush in to help. No matter our differences or similarities, I would think we would all want to help if we could. Am I wrong my fellow avatars?"

"No, we would help," they all said as one.

" I would be the first to fuse once more with Raava, as I was partly responsible for the severance of the connection to past lives during my time as the avatar," said Korra. "I know I'm not entirely to blame, but I would like to make things right again. Besides, the new avatar I'm almost certain we'll all be guiding will need all our help, accept for the betrayer of course."

All of the avatar spirits stepped back, allowing Korra to wrap Raava in a ghostly hug. "I've missed you," she said.

"I've missed all of you," replied Raava.

Time means nothing to spirits, but soon they were reconnected with Raava once again. Korra was correct, the new avatar would be the first of his or her kind in this new world, and she or he had a lot of work to do if the world was to become balanced.

"We will work the bending," said the fire lionturtle. "Go, and bring balance to the world before you."

Soon the lionturtles melded their energy with the tree of time, and Raava was soon traveling.

In St. Mungo's Hospital, a new life was being brought in to the world. However, this life was accompanied by a shimmering white power, the likes of which had never been seen before.

"He's going to be special James," said Lilly Potter smiling down at their new born son.

"He is indeed my love. I'll ask Albous later if he might know what that light was," said James kissing his wife, and wrapping an arm around Lilly and their son. "What should we name him?"

"How about Harry after your grandfather," replied Lilly. "Besides, he just looks like a Harry."

"How can he look like a name?" James asked laughing.

"Don't ask me, it just feels right," Lilli said.

"I like the name, so Harry it is. however, I will never understand the way you think my love, and that's completely okay with me. Sirius!" yelled James pulling away for Lilly slightly, "Come in and meet your godson!"

"James!" snapped Lilli, "I just got him to sleep!"

Harry didn't care, he just slept on.

The room soon became crowded, as everyone wanted to welcome the newest Potter to the family. Sirius was followed very shortly by many people including Remus, and Peter, as well as Many others including Dumbledore.

When asked about the white power that singled Harry's birth, Albous could only reply: "I don't think even the most learned of us truly understands magic, but I see great things in Harry's future that might shed some light on our understanding."

With that typical statement, the potters were left in peace. They had no idea just how special and unique little Harry Potter would become.

In the spirit world however, all was not at all well. A black form flew through the tree of time following Raava. He would have eternal darkness this time, and no avatar could stop him.


	2. Chapter 01, The spirit of Darkness

Chapter 01, The spirit of Darkness

Lord Voldemort sat at a desk, going through various reports from his death eaters. He sighed loudly, and wish he had servants to do this kind of work, but knew that his plans for world domination and pure blood supremacy were tasks only he could perform. It was true that he did have many faithful followers such as the Lestrange's, but only Bellatrix had the intelligence to manage an army such as his, and she was abroad securing followers from other parts of the United Kingdom.

As he read a missive from one of his most valuable spies [Severus Snape], there came a knock at the door to his chambers.

"Enter," he said in a high and cold sibilance.

"Master, I come to beg admittance for a spirit who wishes an alliance," groveled a death eater.

"Really, and what is your name servant. There are so many of you, that I sometimes have a hard time keeping track."

"Master ... My name is ... Evan ... Evan Travurs," said the tall man bowing still lower. "I am most honored to be asked my lord."

" Well Travurs, I do appreciate you bringing this to my attention. Would this spirit be with you?" asked Voldemort.

"Oh yes master. I asked him to please wait until you were unoccupied. Shall I send him in my lord?"

"You may. And Travurs, if this works out well and we do ally ourselves, you will be rewarded."

"Thank you, my lord," said Travurs, bending to kiss the dark lord's robes. "I ask nothing, if only to do your bidding."

"You have done well Travurs. Now go, and send in our guest."

"At once my lord," said Travurs scuttling out of the chamber.

Voldemort wasn't kept waiting long before a ball of black energy shot in to the chamber. This spirit was so dark, that the torches around the room sputtered and died within seconds of its entrance.

"Might I know your name spirit?" asked Voldemort politely.

"I am Vaatu, spirit of all darkness. I've come with a warning, and possibly a gift of unimaginable power," said Vaatu, taking a vaguely human shape.

Voldemort shuttered, which didn't happen that often. The voice was deep, cold, and powerful. Voldemort knew that only power would be respected by Vaatu, not politeness. "Very well, go on."

"I come from another world that is now destroyed. In this world, there is a separation between the living and spirit worlds, much like this one. However, there is also balance, and I am always at war with a light spirit named Raava. Raava in my old world and now in yours chose and has chosen to bond with a worthless human to create an avatar of light, whose job it is to bring balance to the world. This bond will give the human the ability to command the elements using arts that are called bending. However, our world was destroyed by her avatar of light, and she decided to help another world achieve balance. She is here now, and has bonded with a new human to create an avatar."

"I will assume then that part of rebalancing this world will include destroying me?" asked Voldemort.

"Exactly. However, I can help you. If you could find a way to bond with me, I could make you a powerful avatar, an avatar of darkness. This would allow you to battle and possibly defeat the light, and rule the world in whatever way you see fit."

"What would you get out of it then? Asked Voldemort"

"My only goal is to bring complete and utter darkness. I feel that with your help, I could achieve this. Besides these powers, I've been researching ways to keep a human from dyeing, and I've been told immortality is one goal you seek above all others."

"How would we go about bonding?" asked Voldemort.

Vaatu seemed to retreat slightly. "This will be the part you won't like," he said. "Do you know of a prophecy that speaks of a vanquisher?"

"I do, but only what I think is the first part of it," replied Voldemort. "Why?"

"If say you were to find the vanquisher, and be lost, I would be able to use an art called spirit bending to stop your soul from leaving this plane, and entering the spirit world. Doing this would allow you to bond."

"This bending, is it like our magic?" asked Voldemort. He always did like to learn, and graduated from Hogwarts with top grades. He was never satisfied with learning standard types of magics though, and ever since leaving the school was on the lookout for new and powerful spells and enchantments that would add to his already formidable power.

"Yes and no. The focused magic you humans perform is an art we call energybending. I've also sensed that you do have the ability to control one of the four classic elements. If we were to bond, I could unlock the ability to bend the other three, which would put you on the same level as Raava and her pathetic avatar."

"Very well, we will have an agreement. I will be a host for your spirit when we bond. You will bond with me when the opportunity comes, and teach me to bend the elements. For this to work, you must accompany me where ever I go invisibly if you are able to. Do you agree?"

"I do," replied Vaatu.

"You do, what?" asked Voldemort who had decided that his patients with this spirit's disrespect was now at an end.

"I do so agree my lord," said Vaatu somewhat reluctantly.

"Very good. You need more than I do Vaatu, and I will have your respect," said Voldemort. "you may begin instructing me in bending immediately."

"As you wish my lord," said Vaatu.

Voldemort used his wand at that point to summon a servant, and it was Travurs that entered and bowed.

"How can I serve master?" he asked.

"You have done well dear Evan. Give me your mask."

Travurs quickly unmasked and handed it to his lord.

Voldemort tapped it with his wand, and changed it from it's black to a bone white.

"You are now inner circle Evan, I'm sure you know what this means?" asked Voldemort softly.

"Master ... I ... I am unworthy," cried Travurs dropping to his belly and kissing the dark lord's robes once again.

"No Evan, you have brought me a powerful new servant, and for that, you have Lord Voldemort's gratitude."

"My lord is wise and kind. Thank you, my lord, I hope to rise to greater heights under your leadership," said Travurs rising to his knees.

"Your first command is to bare your mark, it is time for a full meeting for all."

Travurs quickly slid the sleeve up on his left arm to reveal a taut of a skull with a snake in its mouth.

Voldemort quickly pressed his finger against the mark sending out a pulse of magical communication to his followers.

Travurs winced in pane, but stayed still. He knew that his master's will was more important than his own comfort.

"It is time," said Voldemort. "It is time to introduce our new ally."


	3. Chapter 02, The Spirit Falls

A N:

Happy hump day folks, here's a new chapter.

Speaking of chapters, I'm going to very slightly change chapter 1, because I'm planning to do this fanfic in 3 parts which will be known as books. Calling them books is yet mor homage to the Avatar series of shows, and I think it's fitting.

If you don't know the Avatar series, check out Wikipedia if you're lazy. Why you wouldn't want to watch the show and read this fic confuses me, but whatever floats your boat.

Chapter 02, The Spirit Falls

Raava loved this point in an avatar's life. The very young minds were always so open and malleable, and innocent. Since they were always so focused on sleeping at this age, she was able to take care and shape anything that might hurt the avatar bond.

Raava was impressed with Harry's young mind. she learned very quickly how people of this world were able to be so formidable with energybending. They had very strong mental connections to their cores, but was saddened to see that many didn't work on expanding and strengthening it. Most of these humans used a focus in fact to help tap in to their energy, when a bit of time and meditation would have rid them of this handicap.

Meanwhile in the physical world, Harry ate, slept, dirtied his diaper, and was loved by many people. His parents were quite well known, and it was expected that little Harry Potter would outstrip them both.

Lilly Potter was a Charms prodigy, and was in fact apprenticing with her old charms professor. This was put slightly on hold in order for her to take care of her son, yet she was able to still develop one of the most powerful protective charms, the fidelius or secret keeper charm, something that she cast on her family's little cottage.

James Potter on the other hand chose to aid the war effort in a different way by becoming an auror trainee at the ministry of magic. He was a top student in transfiguration, and often transfigured items and people in battle to either make them more useful or put them out of a fight. He wasn't half bad at defensive magic either, but preferred falling back on transfiguration to do his work.

A Year passed, and little Harry Potter grew. He took after both of his parents by performing many bouts of accidental magic. One such incident occurred when Lilli woke to find him sitting in his crib, gurgling happily and sucking contentedly on an already warm bottle.

On a rather chilly night in September, the Potters were disturbed from their family time on the couch by a frantic knocking at the door.

"I wonder who could be hear this late at night?" questioned Lilli.

"I don't know, but I'm not taking any chances," said James, pulling out his wand.

He went towards the door, opened it, and shoved the tip of his wand at the cloaked individual who attempted to enter the cottage.

"Password!" he snapped.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," said Albous Dumbeldoor. "What is my favorite flavor of Jam?"

"Raspberry," said James. "Sorry Headmaster, but you can't be too careful these days."

"You are right of course my dear boy, you can't. I may be getting old, but I swear I remember telling you to call me Albous," Said the smiling old wizard.

"You did," said James, "But it's out of a great respect for you sir that I call you Headmaster."

Dumbeldoor blushed as he followed James in to their living room.

"Headmaster, what brings you here at this time of night? Are you well? Is there a problem at the school?" questioned Lilli.

"Everything is well at Hogwarts, but there is something that you should be aware of that has recently come to my attention," replied Albous.

"Oh?" said Lilly.

"What I am about to tell you must be kept as secret as it can be. Only one other family know what I am about to tell you, as it may concern them as well. Do I have your promise?"

"You do," said Lilly and James together.

"Very good. There has been ... a prophecy," said Albous gravely. "I know Lilly how much store you put in them, but this one may involve your son. It tells of a boy who would be born at the end of July, who would have the power to vanquish the dark lord for good. I won't tell you the prophecy itself, as the dark lord also knows of it, but also not it's direct wording."

"Who was the seer?" asked James.

"Our new Divination professor. She doesn't admittedly have a good track record for these things, but this was a true foretelling," replied Dumbeldoor.

"Who is the other family?" asked Lilly.

"The Longbottom's. Their son Neville, your godson as you know was born a day before little Harry here," said Albous who's finger was currently being chewed on quite contentedly.

"Thank you for bringing this to our attention Albas," said James. "However, we'll still put our faith in the protection of my wife's fidelius charm."

"I figured you would, but I will say again that Hogwarts is always open to you," said Albous.

Dumbeldoor stayed for another hour, updating his former students on happening at the school. The time came however when he hugged the Potter parents, and kissed Harry on the tip of his nose. He wished the Potters a good evening, and with a very slight crack was gone.

Perhaps they should have taken the headmaster up on his offer of sanctuary at Hogwarts though. Late on Halloween, the Potter's quiet time in their living room was shattered by the front of their cottage exploding.

"Lilly, take Harry and go, I'll hold him off," said James pulling his want out of his wrist holster.

"I can't leave you, maybe we can at least drive him off," said Lilly, also unsheathing her own wand.

"Someone has to get our son out," said James. "You're the only one who can. Please my love, I beg you. Get him out."

"How touching," sneered Voldemort, entering their front room.

With a twirl of a wand, James attacked Voldemort, and Lilly ran. She tried the fire places, but they had been disconnected from the flue network. Cursing silently, she tried the portkey the headmaster had left, but it was blocked too. The dark lord had thought of everything as she could also sense that apparition wouldn't work either. Dumping her son in his crib, she quickly double checked a book that she pulled out from under the crib. Sinking deep in to her mind, she thought only of protecting her son with her own lifeforce.

Ten minutes later, she heard the thump of her husband's body hitting the floor below. As powerful and gifted as he was, he was no match for the dark lord Voldemort. Quickly refocusing on her task, she waited for the dark lord's appearance.

"I thought I'd find you here," said Voldemort's cold voice. "Did you really think you could escape me?"

"I did actually, but it's no matter. You will not have my son!"

"How touching," he said again. "What made you think you had a choice?"

"Life is filled with choices Tom," she said. "Right, and wrong. Good or evil. Defiance, or Surrender. These are all choices Tom, and I choose to defend my son."

"That name no longer means anything to me girl," said the dark lord.

"Really?" she questioned. "If it didn't, then why bring it up?"

"I tire of your games girl. Step aside, and let me kill the boy. You are still young and can have more brats if you wish it."

"No Tom," she said.

"Severus was a fool, he thought ... well, no matter. Avada Kedavra!"

With a quick flash of green light, Lilly fell to the floor, and Harry Potter began to whimper.

Vaatu shimmered in to existence at Voldemort's side. "Is it done then my lord?"

"Almost. There's just this boy to deal with, and both our goals will be complete," said the dark lord.

The dark lord stared at the now crying infant. He always hated the little brats at the orphanage, all the littlest ones did was cry and smell, and this one was no exception. How could this little runt defeat him? The dark lord Voldemort, the most powerful wizard the world had ever seen, even more powerful that that fool Dumbeldoor.

Avada Kedavra!" he said for the final time this night.

Everything slowed down for the child in the crib. Harry saw a green light come at him, and then, something took hold of his mind, and he began to glow a brilliant white.

Raava sensed the connection the child had made and was fearful. No avatar ever had entered the avatar state this young, but no avatar this young had ever been in such danger.

Voldemort was struck dumb. The boy's body shimmered and began glowing. A hand lifted from the blankets and pushed gently at the green beam of energy, and his world exploded. The last thing he heard was what sounded like many voices crying "Nooooooooooo!"

Harry's body stopped shimmering and became normal.

Raava however was fighting to hold the connection to the boy. The deflection of that green light had cost her, and him. She had an unexpected bit of help though, the sacrificial magic had come to her aid, and together, they deflected the killing curse. Now however, the avatar connection was in danger. Raava quickly came to a solution, but it was one she didn't like. She shut down, only leaving the tiniest amount of herself connected to the boy. She knew that it would take a similar curse hitting the boy to reestablish their bond. Blocking the killing energy, the way she did had its consequences, she could see that now. As soon as she surrendered, the damage halted, leaving Raava alone and uncertain. She was alone now, and she hoped the boy she still hoped to be connected to would manage on his own.

Harry was soon in the arms of Hagrid who was on his way to Hogwarts to report to Dumbeldoor. He had to deal with an emotional Sirius Black on the way, but he had done so.

Ere's little Arry Eadmaster. E seems ter be fine, accept for is ead sir. E's got a mark there, looks like a lightnin bolt."

"Yes Hagrid. That must be where the curse hit. Was there any sign of the dark lord that you saw?"

The headmaster would have gone himself, but the magic around the cottage was corrupted, and there was no telling what a wizard as powerful as himself could do just by entering. Hagrid wasn't a week half giant wizard by any means, but he was much more magic resistant that the old headmaster.

"No sir, there was nothin. No wand, no robes. Frightnin it was. Do you think E's gone sir?" asked Hagrid.

"I don't' know what to think my friend. I'd like to say yes, but something still feels ... ... strange. I think it would be good if the order stood down, but kept our senses pealed. I'd hate to find out that Tom did survive and we weren't ready for his return."

Hagrid nodded. "That'd be wise sir."

"I'll take the boy now Hagrid, the ministry has made the decision of where the boy will live. He'll be going to live with his Aunt and Uncle in the muggle world," said the headmaster, gently lifting the sleeping boy.

Hagrid began to sob. "Is that the only place sir? I've eard stories from Lilly about er sister. She's bad news from what she says."

"Unfortunately, I have no more say," said the kind old wizard. "However, I'll be installing a good old friend of the Potters to keep an eye on the boy."

"Oo will that be sir?" asked Hagrid taking his massive hands away from his face.

"Remus has offered. He will be living a couple of blocks away, but I've given him James's old invisibility cloak to help him keep out of sight. He almost begged me for the job, so I very gratefully accepted. He's got a little flat, and I'll be keeping it well stocked with everything he'll need, especially, his special potion."

"Tha's great news sir," said a now smiling Hagrid.

"I'll be off then Hagrid, try and have a good night," said Dumbeldoor bundling up the still sleeping boy.

Once he had apparated to Private Drive and finding the Dursley's address, he knocked at the door know oh to well the reception he would get.

The dark lord Voldemort was much worse off though. He was in great pain, but could deal with it slightly after his spirit was pulled back to the world by Vaatu who wasted no time bonding them together. Now, they were of one mind, and quickly fled to Romania, where the dark lord had spent much time preparing for a possible out of body experience. He would bide his time, and work on getting back to a body. The avatar must be destroyed.

A N 2: I love Hagrid, I really do, but ugh, his grammar is atrocious! Lol.


	4. Chapter 03, Early Years

AN:

I already hate this chapter, and I haven't even started writing it yet. This will be a quickish bit of the story, because I don't really want to focus on Harry's early life. I would rather get right in to his years at Hogwarts, and moving on with shaping him in my version of the avatar.

Chapter 03, Early Years

"Bloody hell," mumbled Harry as he ran.

He was being chased by his cousin and his cousin's friends. This was a daily ritual, see how far the poor little freak could run before they caught him. Harry hunting they called it, but Harry called it Harry hell in his mind.

Harry's life with the Dursley family wasn't great, but probably could have been worse. He wasn't mistreated, but he was never loved either. Harry knew this wasn't right, but was thankful non the less, as he'd heard stories about what it would have been like to live in an orphanage. His clothes were reasonably new, he had three meals a day, and he had a bedroom of his own. Yet, he wished he felt comfortable enough with his relatives to ask them to deal with this nonsensical game.

Harry's legs were tired, but he knew he had to go on. He was faster than the pursuing gang of boys, but they had more endurance than him, and he was very well aware of this.

Suddenly, he stumbled over a loose stone and pitched forward on to his side. He knew these paths well as he had to run them daily to get back home, and was sure he would have remembered a stone big enough to trip him. He cursed under his breath.

"Haha," cried Dudley putting on a first of speed to get to his cousin before the others. "You should have picked a different route cousin. Lucky for us, you didn't. I am glad I put that big stone in the way."

"Really Dudley, I don't know why we have to play this game every day. I know your stronger, and I've never said otherwise. Could we please not do this today?" asked Harry.

"Now why would I let you go? It's my lot in life to keep you in line, and yours to take it, and to keep quiet about it," said Dudley with an evil grin.

The other gang members soon caught up.

Remember boys, don't make it obvious what we've done. My parents don't need to know how we treat the little freak do they?"

They snickered and got in line.

Usually Dudley picked maybe one other to help him dole out Harry's beatings, but Harry knew that this time, everyone would be involved. He looked over his shoulder at his tormenters. There were 5 of them, including his cousin. Non of them were as small or as skinny as him, and non of them would show mercy, especially in front of the others in Dudley's gang.

The first punch came. Harry jolted sideways as it landed on his rib cage. The second, third, and fourth landed on his shoulder, his other side, and finally his face. The beating continued, and Harry grew worried, as they never kept going this long.

"Please stop, you've had your fun, now let me go," he pled.

He was worried as they usually got a coupe of hits in, and then ran off laughing. This time was different though, and he knew it.

"What's going on here," shouted a new voice.

The boys jumped away from Harry in fear. They knew what could happen if they were caught, and didn't want to deal with the consequences.

"Well? I'm waiting," said the new voice.

"It was … a … friendly misunderstanding," said Harry.

"There's no need to stick up for them Harry, what they were doing is wrong," said the voice kindly to him. "I'll give you to the count of three to get out of here, and I'll also warn you that I'll be watching. If I catch any of you bothering anyone again, I'll be speaking to your parents. There's no need for this nonsense from you boys."

The boys quickly ran off.

"Well that's unfortunate, I didn't even get to count to one," said the man coming over to Harry. "My name is Remus, and I was a friend of your parents. I would have talked to you sooner, but I was ordered by … certain people to keep my distance."

Harry was dumbfounded. A friend of his parents? Really? Here? All he knew of them was that they had died in a terrorist attack on his family 9 years ago.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" asked Harry.

"Think back to your earliest memories," said Remus. "Does the name Moony mean anything to you?"

Harry thought back. He had an unusually good memory. He remembered a party, his first birthday party. There was a man there, who had shaggy greying hair.

"Yes, I do remember. Come closer, and I'll be able to see you better," said Harry.

"Hold on, I'll need to do something, and you'll recognize me much better," he said, pulling a long stick out of his pocket. "This can be our little secret."

He flicked his wand, muttered something Harry couldn't catch, and … shifted to a much more recognizable form.

"Yeah, I remember you now. Uncle Mooey," said Harry, somewhat lost in thought.

"That's me cub," said Remus. "Now will you let me help you up?"

"Sure," said Harry, not used to many people speaking to him kindly.

Remus helped him up, and took him to a small flat on the edge of town. There he was cleaned up, and given something cool to drink.

"Ah Harry, it's been to long. I've been watching you though, there is a group of us who are tasked with your protection, despite the wishes of the Ministry of Magic. Do you know how your parents died?"

"Yeah, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia told me they were killed by terrorists," said Harry.

"Well, that is true, but there's much more to it. Tell me, do you find your self doing odd things when your in stressful situations?" asked Remus.

"Yeah. There was this one time when I grew all my hair back after Aunt Petunia cut all my hair off. It happened overnight, it was like magic. There was also this one time when I turned my teacher's hair blue when she called me out in class when I didn't do anything."

Harry went on to tell Remus about several other incidents. Some of these included what Harry had thought was some sort of teleportation, telekinesis, and some weird mind control on spiders.

"Well that proves it," said Remus. "You're just as magical as your parents, myself, and many others are. You're a wizard Harry. A wizard or witch is someone who can tap their body's energy to produce many types of things. This is something we call magic. You can use it to change something in to something else, control objects around you, and even to move from place to place. These are all normal things for someone like yourself Harry, so don't be afraid. That little change that I did back at the park helps me to stay hidden from unfriendly people."

Harry's head was spinning. He had often wondered if his earliest memories were dreams rather than actual memories. He had asked his aunt and uncle, but was often told off for speaking such nonsensical things. He was happy to know now what the truth really was.

"Could … could … could … you … tell me about … my parents?" asked Harry shyly.

"Nothing would make me happier Harry, but I'm sure your Aunt and Uncle are wondering where you are. I'm going to get on the phone, and I guess make contact for this first time in … well … quite a while I think. I'm sure this won't go well," said Remus.

A quick phone call later, some rather loud swearing on Uncle Vernon's part, and it was all dealt with. Harry had his aunt and uncle's rather grudging permission to stay with Remus for supper. He was to be home by 7 though, as he had school the next day. Remus kept his word though, and didn't mention Dudley's idea of fun to his parents.

Over a very could supper of roast beef, mashed potatoes, and steamed vegetables, Harry got a brief history of his parents. Harry soaked it all up, and had many questions. Soon however, it was close to the time he needed to be back at his aunt's and uncle's house.

"Is there anything you could do to help me deal with my cousin and his gang? I don't want to hurt them at all, just make them leave me alone," said Harry.

"Well, maybe we could get you in to a self defence class. I'll ask your aunt and uncle when we get there," said Remus.

"They won't go for it, they spend as little money on me as possible," said Harry sadly.

"Not to worry Harry, I've got the ability to take money out of your vault at Gringots if you need anything. It can easily be converted to muggle money, and we can use that to pay for anything you might need," said Remus.

"Wow, that should work," said Harry. "Best not to mention my families money around my aunt and uncle though, they'll want it all for them selves."

"I'll get it all straightened out with them Harry, don't you worry."

As they entered the Dursley's driveway, Harry impulsively turned to Remus, and hugged him. "Thanks for all your help uncle Moony," he said.

"I only wish I could have helped you sooner my dear boy," said Remus hugging him back.

Soon, Harry was back inside, and was getting ready for bed. He could hear Remus talking to his relatives downstairs, and crossed his fingers that everything would all work out.

One week later, Remus and Harry were off to a private dojo, where Harry's self defence training would begin. Harry took to it like a duck takes to water, and as the months passed became quite the student.

Dudley and his gang soon found out how powerful little Harry Potter had become on one hot summer day near the end of the school term. Harry was off to meet with Remus for his lunch break, when he was ambushed by the gang.

"Hand over your lunch money freak," said Malcom, one of the three biggest boys in the gang.

"No, I don't think I will. Please move on guys and enjoy your lunch," replied Harry calmly.

"Let's get M," said Dudley leading the charge.

Harry did well. He blocked punches and kicks, and dealt out light jabs in return. his goal was of course to not hurt the boys, just to get them to change their minds.

"Alright, that'll be quite enough!" said Mr. Pearson the gym teacher.

Harry stood down immediately, but Dudley tried to land one last kick while the teach was looking the other way. Harry though stomped on his cousin's foot, and that was the end of that.

"Harry, please wait here. The rest of you, off to the principle's office. I saw the whole thing, so don't try to lie your way out of what you tell her," said the teacher.

Once the boys had moved on, the teacher asked him: "Anything damaged?"

"No sir," said Harry. "Er … am I going to be in any trouble?"

"I don't think so. If you are, it won't be to much. I saw everything, and you were clearly defending your self, and did more blocking than punching or kicking of your own. I'll also be having a word with Mr. Killingham, he was supposed to be supervising this lunch period."

"Oh good," said Harry. "I really wasn't aiming to hurt them. My Sensei always tells me that martial arts are for defence, not attack."

"He is quite correct," said Mr. Pearson. "How you used them was quite fine. Move along now, I'll get this all cleared up."

"Thanks sir," said Harry.

He quickly met up with Remus and told him all about what had happened.

"Well Harry, I'm proud of you. I'm sure you don't like these boys, yet you showed great restraint in blocking their attacks rather than going at them full out as I know you could have. I'll be sure to let the Sensei know how much your training has helped."

"Now that that's over with, how about lunch? Kicking but makes me hungry," said Harry.

Remus laughed and lead the way to their favourite burger restaurant.

Dudley was sent home for the remainder of the school year, as were the rest of the gang of boys. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia weren't at all impressed with both of the boys. They were angry with Dudley for fighting at school, but also angry with Harry for getting his cousin in to trouble. Harry did his best to explain his side of the story, but it was only after Remus backed Harry up that they let it be.

Harry was eagerly awaiting his 11th birthday, as he knew his Hogwarts letter would come, and he could finally start learning how to be a wizard just like his dad. He vowed then and there to make them both proud.

Deep in a romanian forest, Voldemort was happy. A young and stupid Hogwarts professor had sworn loyalty, and now he would be heading back to england. He had his mind on a certain stone that should help him and Vaatu return to a physical form. Once he was whole again, he would destroy the avatar once and for all.

AN2: There you go folks, a new chapter.

It's not the best, but I hope it'll work. Next chapter should see Harry getting to Hogwarts.

Thanks all for favouriting and following, it really means a lot.


	5. Chapter 04, Goblins, Owls, and Wands

AN:

A bit of a longer chapter this time.

I didn't quite get where I wanted to with this one, but I'm hoping it'll be good. We'll get to Hogwarts next chapter, I promise.

Chapter 04, Goblins, Owls, and Wands

Two weeks before Harry's birthday, Harry's Hogwarts letter came. He was ecstatic! He knew it would come, but when it would come was always a question at the back of his mind. Remus urged patients, and his aunt sniffed disdainfully.

Harry quickly dressed, and ran out the door to show Remus his letter. When he got to Remus's little flat, he pounded on the door happily.

"Did it come then cub?" asked Remus opening the door with a smile.

"It sure did!" said Harry, holding out the envelope.

Remus read down the page and smiled even more widely. "Looks like everything's in order. When would you like to go get your supplies?"

"I'd like to say now, but the meditation training I've been taking has taught me caution. How about on my birthday?" asked Harry.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. I'll send an owl to the headmaster to make sure I'll be able to accompany you," said Remus.

The next two weeks were a trial of patients for Harry, but he kept himself busy. He kept up with his martial arts training, practised meditating, did his chores for his aunt and uncle, and continued reading through introductory wizarding books purchased for him by Remus. Soon enough though, the clock turned 12 A.M. on the thirty first, and Harry turned eleven years old.

"Happy birthday Harry," said Remus, meeting Harry outside the Dursley's house at 8. "Are you ready for Diagon Alley?"

"Yeah!" said Harry exuberantly. "I'd like to go to the book store first, and then I'd like to see Mr. Ollivander for my wand!"

"How about we go to Gringotts first. You'll need money after all," said Remus calmly.

"Oh … right … I guess I'll need money," said Harry sheepishly.

"No worries," said Remus putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You're aloud to be excited. I'd be worried if you weren't."

"How are we going to get to London?" asked Harry.

"Well, we could take the Knight Bus I suppose. Let me see how much money I have," said Remus digging through his Cloke pockets.

"Isn't it day time though?" asked Harry confusedly.

"Yeah, it's got a silly name I think. It runs 24 7, but it's still called the Knight Bus," said Remus. "Here we go, this should do it. Let go in to the alley over here so we're not seen by any muggles."

Once in the Alley, Remus held out his wand hand, there was a flash of light, and the Knight Bus popped in to existence with a puff of smoke and a bang.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus," said the conductor. "Where to lads?"

"Diagon Alley please," said Remus.

"At'll be 1 galleon and 5 sickles," said the conductor holding out a fat hand.

Remus handed him the money, and they boarded the Knight Bus and found chairs.

"This won't be the most comfortable ride," said Remus. "I'd hold on tight if I were you."

Harry did, and he was happy he did when the bus let out a large bang, and was zooming down a city sidewalk. The driver clearly couldn't drive, as trash cans, benches, and even whole buildings were magically pushed out of the way in order to avoid a collision.

"Ugh, I see what you mean," said Harry. "I wonder how much longer?"

It turned out to not be that much longer. The next stop landed them out front of a shabby old pub that Harry was almost certain was the Leaky Caldron.

"Here we are," said Remus.

They quickly got off the bus, thanked the driver and conductor, and entered the pub.

"We'll stop back here for lunch," said Remus. "I'd like to treat you for your birthday."

"That'd be great, thanks," said Harry enthusiastically.

There first stop in Diagon Alley was a large white building that Harry knew was Gringotts. They were bowed through the door by a goblin, and were soon in line at a counter where yet more goblins were counting gold and serving other witches and wizards.

"Next," called a goblin.

Harry and Remus quickly went up to the counter.

"Key," snapped the goblin.

"His key is held in trust," said Remus.

"Name?" snapped the goblin.

Harry thought they were rather rude.

"Harry Potter," he said quietly to the goblin. "If you please sir, their's no need to be so rude," he added.

Remus winced.

"Bold for a little wizard barely old enough for Hogwarts," sneered the goblin.

"Not really," said Harry meeting the goblin eye to eye. "I was just hoping for a little bit of courtesy seeing as we're at a bank."

Witches and wizards were staring. No one talked to the goblins like that, especially in Gringotts.

" Look," said Harry. "I don't mean to be so pushy, I was just hoping you'd be a bit kinder. That's all. I'm sorry if I've offended you or any of the other goblins."

Very well," said their teller. "I'll need a little bit of blood from you, and I'll be able to return your key to you."

"Blood sir?" asked Harry.

"It's to prove that you are indeed Harry Potter. We wouldn't want your key to end up in the wrong hands would we?" asked the slight more polite goblin.

"A very good point," said Harry.

Harry took the small needle the goblin handed to him, pricked his finger, and in a few short minutes was handed a small gold key.

"This key allows you access to your trust vault, but not your family vault. To get access to that, you'll need to be of age or legally emancipated," said the goblin.

"Okay, thanks very much," said Harry.

"Griphook, please escort these gentlemen down to Mr. Potter's trust vault.

"Before you do that, I'd just like a quick word," said a rather distinguished looking goblin who had entered the lobby of Gringotts.

This goblin was very well dressed. He wore a suit of heavy plated armer, and had a long silver sword at his belt. Harry knew that this was not someone he should be smart with if at all possible.

"Mr. Potter, I am Ragnok, leader of the goblin nation. I just wanted to applaud your chastising of Rotfang here. He was being rather rude, and I was about to chastise him my self," said the high ranking goblin.

"An honour to meet you sir," said Harry bowing. "How do I address you properly?"

"This is a polite wizard indeed," said Ragnok to the crowd of humans and goblins alike. "You Mr. Potter may address me as Leader Ragnok."

"Well then, I am honoured to meet you Leader Ragnok," said Harry bowing again.

"Griphook, you may now continue helping Mr. Potter," said Ragnok. "The rest of you may carry on."

After Leader Ragnok had left presumably on other business, Harry, Remus, and Griphook took a cart down to Harry's vault.

Harry gasped in wonder at the piles of galleons, sickles, and knuts he saw as the vault was opened.

"If you spend it wisely, you should be quite comfortable for many years to come," said Remus.

After filling a leather pouch with money, they were quickly returned to the lobby. They thanked Griphook for his help and were just about to leave when they were greeted by a humungous man.

Ello Arry," said the massive man holding out an equally massive hand.

"Hello sir," said Harry attempting to shake the massive hand. "I think I know you, or should know you. I have a memory of someone carrying me on a flying motorbike."

"Thah would be me. I'm Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. I knew your Mom and Dad quite well," said Hagrid.

"Well then, It's lovely to meet you again Mr. Hagrid," said Harry politely.

"Just call me Agrid," said Hagrid. "THere's no need for any Mr. with me."

"Don't often see you here Hagrid," said Remus.

"I'm on a special mission for Professor Dumbledore," he said proudly, holding a small poorly wrapped package up for them to see. "I can't tell you whah's in it though, Dumbledore says it's a secret."

"Well then, we'll let you get on with your business. If I were you, I'd get that package back to Dumbledore right away, the Alley seems busy today," said Remus.

"Alrigh, Arry, I'll see you at Ogwarts then," said Hagrid.

"See you," said Harry.

After exiting Gringotts, they made there way to Flourish and Blotts, the book shop. Harry just about died when he entered, as there were shelves upon shelves of books just waiting to be red. Harry picked out his school books first, and then grabbed several on wizarding culture, magical beings, and a book on potion making fundamentals recommended to him by Remus.

"Your potions master isn't the most helpful of wizards, and the book he has listed is great for getting right in to potion making. It doesn't help though to have a book that will help you learn why certain ingredients do what they do, or why you mix them in certain ways," said Remus Knowledgeably.

An hour or so later, Harry and Remus exited the book store, with their arms weighed down by the several bags of books he had gotten now, and the knowledge that there were still many more he'd like to have.

"Might I suggest we go and get your trunk before getting you're wand?" huffed Remus. "That way, you have somewhere to put everything instead of carrying it all around like this."

"Yeah, that's a good point," said Harry.

Remus lead him to a shop with a sign outside that read:

Tactical Trunks.

Where ever you may go, there's a trunk to go with you.

"That's a bit of an odd sign, said Harry.

"Trust me, it won't be when we go in," said Remus.

They entered the trunk shop, and were greeted by an old bald wizard, with a tool belt strapped under his Cloke.

"How may I help you folks?" he asked kindly.

"Well, I'm looking for a trunk that will serve me well at Hogwarts," said Harry, not really know how to answer that question.

"We can certainly do that my boy. I see you have a lot of books there, so might I suggest an expandable trunk?" asked the wizard.

"That would be good," said Harry. "What other kind of features can magical trunks have? I'm slightly new to the magical world."

"Well my boy, the sky's the limit. Well … almost," said the wizard. "We can have trunks with living spaces, trunks, with more than one compartment, trunks that expand to fit more stuff, trunks that can shrink and expand on command, just to name a few."

"Wow!" said Harry. "How many compartments can you have?"

"The most we've ever been able to achieve is 7, but they can be made to hold different types of items. Take this trunk over here, it has seven compartments that have book shelves, a wardrobe, and a duelling practise area jut to name a few."

Harry eye'd up the trunk and mentally counted out his money the whole while.

"I'd say if you were going to spend a lot of money on something, you could do a lot worse than a really good trunk," advised Remus. "If you get a really good quality one and take care of it, it could last you darn near a lifetime."

"A man after my own heart," said the wizard grinning at Remus.

Harry found out that the other compartments in the trunk were a miniature potions lab with storage for ingredients, a miniature flat complete with study and bathroom, a miniature gym minus equipment, and a general storage compartment with an undetectable extension charm on it for increased space. Further more, the trunk could shrink and expand by pressing a rune on the handle, and was protected with a lock that responded to a magical signature.

"How much for this one?" asked Harry.

"That one is quite the top of the line, and does come with a price to match. I'd sell it for 750 galleons," said the wizard.

Harry was shocked at the price, but quickly realized that the trunk would be worth the money.

"I don't have that much on me, it's to bad Gringotts doesn't have a way for me to pay you without having to go get that much out of my vault," said Harry.

"They do actually," said Remus. "Just like in the muggle world, there are cheques. All you need to do is touch the key to the cheque. There is an enchantment on the vault keys put there by the goblins for just this purpose."

"Oh sweet!" said Harry excitedly. "I'll take this trunk then."

"Very good Mr. … ?"

"Sorry sir, I'm Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Cuthbert Carver," said the wizard shaking hands. "You know, if you know your family crest, I could carve that on the top of the trunk if you'd like. The Potters were a very well known and influential family, so I know you'll have one."

"That would be great," said Harry. "Is there a way I could get that to you?"

"I should have it here in my shop. I always have the crests handy for all of the older families," said Mr. Carver rummaging behind the counter and pulling out a notebook. "Ah yes, here it is. This won't take but a minute."

He used his wand to etch in a beautiful crest that depicted a phoenix in flight surrounded by flames.

"Wow, that's quite the crest," said Harry.

"You don't see them all that often," said Remus. "They do make quite a statement of power though. I think it was wise to add it to the trunk's lid, and it makes it look very elegant."

"It'll also make it easy to spot if it were in a pile of trunks," said Harry.

"I'll also put an enchantment on the crest to keep it out of the sight of muggles," said Mr. Carver. "We wouldn't want something as silly as a trunk to break the statue of secrecy after all."

A few minutes later, and Mr. Carver was done. Harry paid him for his work, put all of his bags of books in the storage compartment for later sorting, and shrunk the trunk down to the side of a wallet which fit just perfectly in his pocket. On the way out, Mr. Carver gave Harry a chain he could attach to the trunk to keep it around his neck if he wanted.

On their way to Ollivander's wands, Harry suddenly stopped, and it took Remus a minute to realize Harry wasn't with him. He quickly rushed back. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I feel … something … strange," said Harry. "It's almost like … something's … trying to connect with me. It's … in that shop," he said, pointing to Eeylops Owl Emporium.

"Well, let's go in then," said Remus. "It sounds like an owl in there might be sensing your presence for some reason."

They went in to the shop. It was full of ruffling feathers, and quiet hooting and other avian sounds. Harry lead them to a large stainless steel cage where a large and beautiful snowy owl perched. The owl's eyes focussed right on Harry, and she hopped over to him.

"Hi there," said Harry gently to her. "Was that you who was calling to me from outside?"

The owl nodded.

"Wait! Don't try and touch her, she'll bight your fingers off!" Yelled the sales clerk running over to them.

It was to late though, as Harry, not knowing what made him do it, scratched the owl's neck feathers. A very small flash of light later, and Harry could sense the owl's mind. He quickly learned that they in time would be able to exchange thoughts. He felt amazing, and he could tell that the owl felt very happy herself.

"Oh my," said the clerk. "I've heard of wizards doing this before, but I've never seen it."

"What happened?" asked Harry. "It feels really nice," he added.

"I think you formed a familiar bond with that owl," said Remus. "Like the gentlemen here, I've heard of it happening, but I've never seen it before. This is a wonderful thing Harry, and you wouldn't be able to leave the shop without your new familiar even if you wanted to."

"How much for her and what ever she'll need?" asked Harry.

Harry soon had a deluxe perch and travel cage, a book about owl care, some owl treats, and a mail harness on the counter. 300 galleons later and the owl, her supplies, Harry, and Remus left the shop.

"I need to find a name for you," said Harry to his owl. "I hope you don't mind waiting, I need to find the perfect name."

The owl squeezed his shoulder gently with her talons in acknowledgement, tucked her head under her wing, and fell asleep. She knew she was the luckiest owl ever.

Harry and Remus continued on to Ollivander's and stepped inside the shop. Harry got goosebumps as soon as he entered the dark shop. He sensed powerful magic there, and commented on it to Remus.

"Yes, I can sense it too, but I'm amazed you can. It usually takes a wizard quite a while to develop the skill to sense magical presences," said Remus.

"A powerful young wizard will need a powerful wand," said a voice from the shadows.

Harry jumped slightly, and Remus whipped out his wand.

"Now now, there's no need for that Mr. Lupin," said Ollivander. "Cypress, 10 and a quarter inches, unicorn hair. Rather pliable. The wand chooses the wizard Mr. Potter, and I've been waiting for one to choose you. The boy who lived, a familiar bond already, and the ability to sense magic with no training. These are the makings of a fine wizard, a fine wizard indeed."

"Sure?" said Harry slightly nervous of the old man coming in to the daylight that streamed in from the shop's front windows. He was very pail and had slightly creepy silver eyes.

"Which is your wand hand Mr. Potter?" asked Mr. Ollivander pulling a measuring tape out of his pocket which began to measure Harry instantly.

"Umm … my right maybe?" he said.

"Yes. Yes. That sounds about right," said the old wand maker.

Ollivander began handing him wand after wand to try. Some, Harry was able to hand back right away, and some didn't even make it to his hand before he shook his head.

"Not to worry dear boy, I haven't yet met a wizard who's wand I've not found. I use three different cores when crafting wands. Phoenix feather, dragon heartstring, and of course unicorn hair. It's matching the wood with the core, and then the wizard that brings it all together for a perfect match. I wonder … maybe? Could it be?"

Mr. Ollivander rushed to the back of his shop, and was soon back with a slightly dusty box.

"This wand has been waiting for it's match for … oh … 60 years or so. It would be fitting if … ."

He lost himself in thought as Harry took the wand from Mr. Ollivander.

Harry felt a warmth in his hand. With a quick twitch of the wand, he sent golden sparks spiralling through the room.

"Oh good show," cheered Remus. "THat's the one isn't it?"

"Yes," said Harry smiling. "This is indeed the wand."

"It's fitting that wand chose you Mr. Potter. I've only made one other like it. Like it, yet different. The wand you hold is holly, 11 inches long, and contains a phoenix feather core. It's brother is Yew wood, 13 inches long, and contains a phoenix feather core from the same phoenix. Your wand is a brother to the wand of He Who Must Not Be Named. I think we should expect great things indeed from you Mr. Potter."

Harry paid for his wand, and they left the shop after thanking the old eccentric wand maker for his services.

The rest of their shopping trip held nothing of note. They purchased robes, potion ingredients, and stationary. With a much lighter money bag, and a much fuller trunk, Harry and Remus made their way back home.

Harry couldn't wait to start school, now that he had the supplies to do it.

"One more month, and I'll be there," said Harry happily to Remus.

"Seven years at Hogwarts, and you'll be a whole different person Harry, everyone is. It'll be a great opportunity to learn, make friends, and experience many of life's great joys and challenges. Now Harry, it is time to rest. We've been out for most of the day."

Harry realized Remus was right. They quickly parted and Harry brought his trunk upstairs to his room.

Setting up his owl's new perch was the final thing he did before collapsing exhausted in to bed.


	6. Chapter 05, The One

AN:

Thanks for the follows everyone, they make me happy, especially when they keep increasing.

LordOfWierdness: you will get an answer eventually, and thanks for pointing out that misspelling.

As far as the story goes, I'm planning on it being around 14 chapters maximum per Hogwarts year. If I don't hit that for a certain year, that'll leave room to make other years longer. If I don't keep to that, then this story is going to be long indeed lol.

Thanks for reading, and enjoy the new chapter.

Chapter 05, The One

Harry spent is remaining month at home reading, asking questions, and getting to know his familiar. He decided to name her Hedwig, a name he came across in A History of Magic.

The Dursley's primarily left Harry alone, but did give him unfriendly looks when ever he entered a room they were in.

Finally though, September first came, and Remus took Harry to King's Cross Station via the Knight Bus for 10:30. Once at the station, they grabbed a snack and drink from a local tea shop, and found a bench to sit and eat.

"Are you nervous?" asked Remus laying a friendly arm across Harry's shoulders.

"Yeah, kind of," he said. "I'm just hoping that people will be nicer at Hogwarts than they are back home."

"I don't think you'll have anything to worry about," said Remus. "Your as brave as a Gryffindor, loyal as a Hufflepuff, smart as a Ravenclaw, and as cunning as any Slytherin."

"What house do you'll think I'll be in?" asked Harry.

"Does it really matter?" asked Remus. "As long as you're happy, make friends, and do well in your studies, I'll be happy. Your Dad might say Gryffindor is the only choice for a Potter, but your Mother, who also was a Gryffindor, also had friends in other houses."

After finishing their snack, they quickly made their way in to the station.

"Remember what I said," whispered Remus. "Very casually walk between Platforms 9 and 10. Don't be afraid of hitting the wall, or be afraid that you'll be seen. There are enchantments around the platforms entrance to keep away curious muggles."

"Got it," said Harry.

Harry indeed had it. One moment he was walking between the platforms, and the next he found himself on a crowded train platform in front of a scarlet train.

"Very nicely done," commented Remus who was right behind him.

"That was pretty easy," said Harry smiling.

Remus helped him get a compartment, and sat with him until 5 minutes to 11.

"Well Harry, good luck at Hogwarts, and good luck with your sorting. Send me an owl any time," said Remus.

"Thanks for everything this summer Uncle Moony, I don't know what I would have done without your help," said Harry throwing his arms around Remus.

"I only wish I could have helped you out sooner," said Remus returning the hug.

Finally, they let go of each other and Remus waved and exited the train.

Harry pulled out a book, quite contented to just sit and mind his own business. Soon though the compartment door opened, and a rather plump looking boy entered.

"Excuse me," he asked getting Harry's attention. "You didn't happen to notice a toad hopping around would you?"

"No mate, I haven't," said Harry putting a book mark in his book, and setting it on the seat beside him. "Would you like some help looking for it?"

"That would be great, but I wouldn't want to intrude on your reading," said the boy.

"It's no problem, there's always time to read," said Harry getting up. "My name's Harry by the way."

"I'm Neville," said the boy, holding out a hand."Neville Longbottom."

"Great to meet you," said Harry retiring the handshake. "Do you remember where you last saw your toad?"

"No, not really," said Neville sadly.

"No worries, there are supposed to be school prefects on the train, maybe one of them could help," said Harry leading the way out of his compartment.

They walked down the train, looking for young wizards or witches with a prefect badge. Not seeing any, Harry knocked on the door of a compartment full of older students.

"Excuse me guys, have any of you seen a prefect? I'm trying to help my new friend Neville find his lost pet toad, and thought that maybe one of them might no a bit of magic that could help."

"Try the car at the end of the train," said a boy pointing to their right. "My friend Sedrick is a prefect, and I'm sure he'd be happy to help."

"Thanks very much," said Harry closing the door.

"How did you just … just … go up to them and talk to them?" asked Neville after they left the compartment of older students.

"It wasn't that hard," said Harry. "I just knocked, interrupted politely, and asked. Manners go a long way, as does some confidence."

"Wow!," said Neville. "I wish I was that confident. I didn't even know if I was a wizard, and it took me falling out of a window and bouncing to find out that I was," he said shamefully.

"I think my first bit of accidental magic was when I turned my math teacher's hair blue," said Harry. "She was being horrible to me, and it just happened randomly."

Reaching the larger compartment at the end of the train, Harry knocked and slid open the door.

"Hi. I'm looking for someone named Sedrick if he's here," said Harry confidently.

"Hi," said a taller boy." "What can I do for you firsties?"

"My new friend Neville here was looking for his toad, and I was wondering if you might know a spell or something that could help us find it?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, I'll try a summoning charm," said Sedrick, pulling a wand out of his robe pocket. "Accio lost toad," he said with a thoughtful look on his face.

Suddenly, a large tray toad zoomed in to his hand.

"Is this him?" asked Sedrick.

"That's Trevor," said Neville shyly taking the toad from Sedrick. "Th th thanks f f for your help."

"No need to be scared mate," said Sedrick putting a hand on Neville's shoulder. "That's what we prefects are here for, to help the younger students like you two."

"Thanks again for your help, and sorry if we interrupted anything," said Harry. "I'm Harry Potter, and this is my new friend Neville Longbottom."

"The others in the compartment all stood up at the mention of Harry's name and starred at his forehead.

"Yes, that's the scar where the dark lord hit me," he said. "Just so you know, it's rather rude to stare."

"Sorry," said a witch in the back. "It's just … your the boy who lived and all."

"It's fine, just please don't do it again if you can help it," said Harry.

"He is right," said the oldest wizard in the bunch. "It was rude of us to stare."

"Well I'm Sedrick Diggory," said Sedrick hoping to move the conversation along.

They shook hands with him, thanked him again for his help, and started walking back to their compartment.

You know Neville, you should probably get some sort of cage or tank or something for your toad. Most people I've ever heard of who kept animals like that had some sort of cage for them."

"Yeah, I'll write to my Gran to see what she thinks I should do. He does like to get away a lot," said Neville.

"Well well well, who do we have here," said a drawling voice. "An overly confident firsty, and a sorry excuse for a wizard."

"Who might you be then?" asked Harry.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy," said the boy smirking at them.

"Should I know who that is?" asked Harry.

"If you are who you claim to be Potter, you should no the Malfoy name. Purebloods for countless generations, always donating our money to those who are less fortunate, and Slytherin for generations on generations more."

"Unfortunately, I was raised with Muggles," said Harry. "I'm still getting to know the wizarding world. However, if most purebloods are as Arrogant as you, I'm glad I'm not one."

"How dare you Potter," said Malfoy, pulling out his wand.

"Put that away," said a cold voice from behind them.

Malfoy ducked back in to his compartment, and slammed the door.

"Thanks for your help," said Harry.

"Look Potter," said the boy. "I'd stay away from that one if I were you. He's not a fellow Slytherin yet, but he will be."

"Should that worry me?" asked Harry.

"Just watch your step is what I'm getting at," said the boy turning away.

Once back at their compartment, Harry turned to Neville and asked: "What can you tell me about Slytherins?"

"Well, Slytherins never just do something, there's always a method to their madness," said Neville. "If I had to figure out what happened there, I'd say that that boy was telling you to keep out of the way of Slytherin house."

"Thanks," said Harry.

The rest of the journey to Hogwarts was uneventful. A lady came by with a trolley of sweets for sale, a prefect came in every so often making sure everything was okay, and Harry and Neville got to know each other a little better. Finally though, just as the sky was starting to darken, the Hogwarts Express pulled in to Hog's Meed Station, and the students were instructed to leave their belongings on the train.

As they hopped off the train, a loud voice called: "First years. First years, over ere!"

It was Hagrid, the grounds keeper. He waved at Harry who waved back, and then prompted the group of eleven year olds to follow him.

The first years were lead down a stoney path to a great lake. There, tiny little boats were docked.

"No more than four to a boat," instructed Hagrid.

"Do you still have Trevor?" asked Harry as he hopped in a boat with Neville.

"Yeah, He's under my hat. I can't loose him as easy if he's there," replied Neville taking Harry's hand as he got in the boat.

Once all of the children were in boats, Hagrid commanded: "Forward!" All of the little boats slid in to the lake, and aimed for the castle that the students could just make out across the lake.

In no time at all, the students were able to see Hogwarts for the first time. There were many pleased and awed gasps at the sheer size and majesty of the glorious castle perched on a cliff above the lake. The little boats floated gently through a tunnel, and on to a tiny pier. As the students disembarked, Hagrid had them all line up on the shore. Once he was sure that everyone was there, he lead them up a stone path that lead up towards the castle's entrance.

A loud knock on the castle's doors later, and the students were ushered in to the entrance hall of Hogwarts, and then in to a chamber off the great hall.

After Hagrid left, they were soon joined by a strict looking witch.

"Good evening first years. I am Professor McGonagall, transfiguration professor, head of Gryffindor house, and deputy headmistress here at Hogwarts. In a few moments, you will be lead in to the great hall, where you will be sorted in to your houses. There are four houses at Hogwarts, and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. Your house members will be like your surrogate family here at Hogwarts. There is a house point system here at Hogwarts, and the house with the most points will win the house cup. There will be many opportunities to earn house points, but there are also many opportunities to loose them just as quickly. While you wait for me here, take this opportunity to straighten your hair and robes as best as you can. I'll be back shortly."

Soon, the professor was back and lead them in to the grand and almost full great hall. They were lead to the top of this hall where a beaten up old hat was perched importantly on an equally old three legged stool. A stylized rip opened in the brim of the hat, and it began to sing. It sang about Hogwarts, the founders of the great school, and the houses. Once done, it closed it's mouth, and sat waiting for the first student to sort.

Professor McGonagall pulled a long list of names out of her robes. As she read names off this list, the named student went to the hat and put it on their head. The hat then shouted out the name of the house that student was best suited for. Some students were sorted immediately, and some took a little longer.

Neville Longbottom," called Professor McGonagall.

Neville accepted Harry's good luck squeeze to his arm, and went up to put on the hat. He sat there longer than most, but soon the hat cried: "Hufflepuff!"

Neville sat there stunned momentarily, but soon got up, took off the hat, and went to sit at the Hufflepuff table, where he was warmly welcomed by Sedrick amongst many others.

Several people were sorted while Harry waited his turn. Malfoy was immediately sorted in to Slytherin, as was another shifty looking character named Theodore Nott. Finally though, it was Harry turn. He plopped the hat on his head, and sat gingerly on the old stool.

"Ah yes, Mr. Potter," said the hat in his head. "Where should I put you?"

"I'd be happy anywhere," thought Harry to the hat.

Harry opened his mind to the hat, letting it see his life history, and making it as easy as possible for it to make it's decision.

"You are quite a tricky customer," said the hat. "I think that you'd fit in any house, just like Remus Lupin said to you early this morning. Time is growing short though, and I must make a decision."

Harry could hear whispering from outside the hat, and surmised that his sorting was taking quite a bit of time.

"Well," said the hat. "I'm going to make you something that the school has been needing for a long time now. I've always said that students should look passed house boundaries, and make friends based on people, not house loyalty."

Harry was confused. "What do you mean?" he mentally asked the hat.

"I mean this," said the hat to Harry. Out loud it shouted: "Harry Potter is of all houses."

Everyone gasped. The headmaster got to his feet, took the hat from Harry, and asked: "What do you mean my dear sorting hat?"

"I mean that this boy embodies traits of all four houses. He is as brave and reckless at times as a Gryffindor, He's as loyal and helpful as a Hufflepuff should be, He's very intelligent and loves books as a Ravenclaw would, and he can be just as cunning and strategic as Salazar Slytherin himself. This boy is what Hogwarts has needed for many years now. A student who has the potential to make friends in all four houses, and unite the school as it hasn't been sense the time of the founders. I name him a student of all houses."

With that, the had folded it's top and Harry could tell went back to sleep in preparation for the next year's sorting.

The hall broke out in to a cacophony of talking. Harry's name flowed from every mouth in the hall. It got so loud that the headmaster was forced to send a bang of sound from his wand.

"Quiet please. The sorting hat has spoken, and I'd never even contemplate questioning it's decision. Harry Potter is of all houses. I beg all of you to welcome him as a member. Because of this sorting, he will be unable to earn you house points, but he will also be unable to loose you points. Now, I'd ask Mr. Potter himself where he'd like to sit. The feast is getting cold after all."

"Please Sir, I'd like to sit with my first new friend Neville at the Hufflepuff table if I may," said Harry Shyly.

"That is a wonderful place to start," said the headmaster. "Might I suggest the Gryffindor table tomorrow morning for breakfast?"

"Thank you sir, I will be sure to do that," said Harry, bowing to the headmaster.

With that, Harry went and sat beside Neville and was welcomed by all of the Hufflepuffs.

The feast was amazing. Harry ate a little bit of everything, and introduced himself to everyone around him. Soon though, the headmaster banged his glass, and once the hall was silent, gave out the notices to start off the school year. Of note, the third floor corridor was off limits to all students. Harry made a mental note to not even go near there unless he had to. Finally, the students were dismissed to their dormitories and were lead by their prefects to their houses.

Harry went up to the head table and waited patiently to be noticed by the professors. It was the headmaster who noticed him first.

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"Please sir, I'd just like to know where I'll be sleeping," said Harry.

"That is a very good question my dear boy," said Professor Dumbledore. "Might I suggest that we find you a private room for now, and then think on it for the future?"

The professors all agreed, and Harry was soon being lead by Professor McGonagall to a portrait of a phoenix which acted as a door to Harry's new rooms at Hogwarts.

Harry's rooms weren't very big, but were very well stocked. He had a living room complete with a fireplace, a few chairs, and a table that was perfect for studying, a small bathroom, and a small bedroom. Harry was quite happy with this all. After the Professor left him, he got ready for bed, and fell right to sleep. It had been a long day, and he wanted to be rested for the start of classes the next day.

AN2:

A few things.

1, I suck at poetry, and I'm not copying and pasting from the books for the sorting hat's songs. That's one thing that bugs me, when fanfic authors copy and paste a lot from the books.

2, I thought I'd work with what the sorting hat said about Harry in Book I, when it listed that he had all of the qualities to be in any of the houses. Plus, each of the houses are associated with an element, and the avatar can bend all four elements, so it all fit IMHO.

3, Neville will make a perfect Hufflepuff IMO. He's great with plants, gets along great with anyone who gets to know him, and gets along great with Professor Sprout. Plus, I feel like Hufflepuffs would treat him much better than the Gryffindors did, and that'll help him later on as you'll see.

4, Yeah yeah yeah, Diggory's a prefect, and he's older here than he is in the books. I like him much more than Percy the pr**k, and I could see Cedrick helping out little firsties so much more than I could see Big Head Boy. Sorry if you don't like it, but that's the way I want this to go.

Thanks for reading, and I'll be back with a new chapter hopefully soon.


	7. 06, Chapter 06, Reactions, Classes, &

AN: I am so sorry.

Hey everyone, I am so sorry for the long time between chapters. I've had a bit of writer's block, and a slightly busy schedule. I've honestly been stuck on how I want to do Quidditch, because it is for sure going to happen, and I'm still a little stuck to be perfectly honest. I'm hoping that this type of long time between chapters won't happen again, but I make no promises, especially around the Christmas season.

Finally, I'd like to address one of the reviews that came in. I know my spelling isn't remotely perfect, but I have no idea what you were trying to say Mystic Sharman, and honestly don't care. The avatar always bonds with Raava at birth, accept for Wan, and I like it that way. Yes, I know we've had Raava VS Vaatu in Korra, and I will not be doing much of that here. I'm sorry you don't like it, but I'm not changing it. I have an outcome for the story, and both light and dark spirits are very important to said outcome. If you don't like it, then please kindly move on. Thanks.

With that small rant out of the way, let's get to this long-awaited chapter.

Chapter 06, Reactions, Classes, and Flying

Voldemort was surprised, and that was something that didn't happen that often. He was very good at reading people, and used that skill liberally to know how to best manipulate them in to his way of thinking. He was surprised therefore that the Potter boy wasn't sorted in to any house. He had never heard of this happening before. Even the great wizard Merlin was sorted in to Slytherin, as was only right for someone as powerful and intelligent as Merlin. He himself was a Slytherin during his time at the great school, and thought it only right that powerful wizards be sorted in to the house of the cunning. Where else was power both respected and feared? Where else could a powerful wizard find followers whom he could convert in to servants?

When his hosts professor returned to his chambers, they discussed it at length. What were they to do? They had plans of arranging accidents in classes, setting certain professors against the boy, and leading him in to a trap. However, if the boy had qualities of all houses, perhaps he would be more formidable then both had thought. Their overall goal still stood, they must retrieve the Sorcerer's Stone. Voldemort knew that using the stone would reduce his servant's body and mind to nothing, but it was a small price to pay for his return to power, and the unlocking of Vaatu's secrets. Something must be done.

Harry woke up at 7, showered, and went down to the great hall for 8. He quickly found a spot at the Gryffindor table as the headmaster had suggested. Sadly though, he was quite early, and none of the older students wanted to talk this early in the morning to a little firsty, especially one who was probably the first ever to not be properly sorted.

After a few minutes, Harry was joined by a tall redheaded boy. The boy quickly filled his plate, and after a few minutes of wolfing down food introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm umm, Ron, Ron Weasley," said the boy through a mouthful of food.

"Hi," said Harry. "I'd say I'm Harry Potter, but you probably already know that."

Harry held out his hand for a shake, but Ron was clearly too busy stuffing his face. Harry hoped someone else would come and join him and the bottomless pit Weasley, or it was going to be a boring breakfast. His prayers were soon answered though when a set of older redheaded identical twins plopped down to the bench to either side of him.

"I'm Fred,"

"And I'm George," said the Twins one right after the other. "We're unfortunately related to the hoover across the table."

Harry laughed, and shook hands with the twins enthusiastically. Each twin grabbed a hand, and pumped furiously, only increasing Harry's laughter.

"We're the practical jokers around the school," said Fred.

"Yeah, we'd never ever hurt anyone, accept for Professor Snape, but we do like our bit of fun," added George.

"Umm, not to be rude, but do you guys all finish each other's sentences?" asked Harry, feeling like he was in the middle of a tennis match.

"Not always," said the twins together.

"Just when"

"We think"

"It might be fun."

"Can you tell me anything about classes, or do you know if there's a map around the school?" asked Harry wanting to change the subject.

"Oh sure. You'll probably want to watch out for the Potions Master Professor Snape, he doesn't really like anyone, accept for the slytherins," said George.

"Professor McGonagall is very strict, but fair. She teaches Transfiguration, and she's only surpassed by maybe the headmaster at it," said Fred.

"Professor Flitwick is one of the favorites around here, because he likes everybody, and has a knack at making Charms a fun class. Don't ever make fun of his height though, or you'll see his bad side," said George.

"We don't know much about Professor Quirrell though, he's new here. He's supposed to be a defense prodigy, but he sure doesn't come off as all that confident," said Fred.

"Hold on, hold on," said Harry slightly overwhelmed.

The twins laughed and crushed Harry between them in a 3-way hug.

"Don't worry little Harrykins," said George.

"We've got your back," said Fred.

"Seriously though mate, feel free to ask, and we'll be happy to help," said George.

"Maybe you can help us prank the other houses, seeing as you're supposed to be of all houses?" said Fred.

"Sure maybe, but not for a bit yet. I'd like to make friends first, before I make people uncomfortable," said Harry.

Harry and the twins were soon bent over their own plates, and enjoying Hogwarts most excellent food. There were several different forms of eggs, fried potatoes, toast, bacon, ham, rolls in all shapes and sizes, and many other delectable items.

"How does this all get cooked?" asked Harry.

"House elves," said the twins together.

Harry was about to ask what house elves were, but Professor McGonagall was coming down the table to hand out class schedules. When she got to Harry, she stopped for a quick chat.

"Well Mr. Potter, I don't mind telling you that you were a bit of a tricky student to schedule in. However, we have done it, and you will be in class with a mix of first year students from all the houses. There's not a lot of time to talk during class, but I do encourage you to find a friend in every class if you can," said the Professor handing him his schedule.

"Um, sorry?" said Harry.

"Don't you worry yourself dear boy," said the headmaster coming up and laying a friendly hand on Harry's shoulder. "Challenges like these are what keep us older professors feeling young."

"Your first class will start soon Potter, maybe Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley can help you find your first class?"

"We'd be happy to help," said the twins in unison.

"Very Good," said Professor McGonagall. "I'll be seeing you in Transfiguration this afternoon Mr. Potter. If you're anything like your father, you'll take to it like a duck takes to water."

"Thanks Professor," said Harry.

Harry looked at his schedule, and soon realized that his days at Hogwarts were going to be busy ones. He loved to learn though, so this wasn't at all a bad thing.

"Hmmmmmm, looks like I'm in the dungeons this morning for Potions," said Harry.

"Oof, better you than us," said the twins.

After swallowing his last sip of pumpkin juice, Harry followed his new friends out of the great hall. Down a stair case or two, through a damp hallway with many doors, Harry soon found himself in front of a dark and dingy class room whose door was open. Through the open door, he could see several students sitting at desks, as well as shelves around the perimeter of the room containing many pickled items, presumably used as potion ingredients.

"Here you are mate, have fun," said George.

"Well, I'll give it my best shot," said Harry. "Thanks for the help guys."

"Well George, it's off to a history of sleeping for us," said Fred.

Harry soon found a seat beside a beautiful Asian girl, who he remembered was also a twin.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter," he said. "Is this seat taken?"

"No," said the girl. "I'm Padma Patil."

"Great to meet you," said Harry.

"If you wouldn't mind keeping it down, some of us are trying to read," said a boy in the row of desks in front.

"Sorry," said Harry, digging in his own bag for his Potions text.

Harry was happy he'd thought ahead, he noticed some of the other students didn't have books in front of them, or any books at all.

The silence of the room was shattered, when the door was slammed closed, and a tall, dark, and brooding wizard stalked up to the front of the room. This had to be Professor Snape.

"There will be no foolish wand waving in this class, and there will all be no mindless reading either. Put those away!" snapped Snape gesturing to one of the Ravenclaws Potions book.

Those students who had books slid them carefully in to their bags, and took out parchment, ink, and quills for note taking.

Snape began taking attendance. When he got to Harry, he sneered at him.

"Ah yes, Mr. Potter. The boy too good for a house."

Harry kept quiet, not wanting to be on Snape's bad side this early in the class if ever.

"Tell me Potter, how would I mix a potion for curing boils?"

Harry quickly ran through his mental catalogue of knowledge.

"Today Potter," sneered Snape.

"Porcupine quills, snake fangs, and water are all of the ingredients I can remember sir. The instructions escape me as well sir," said Harry.

"Pitiful. Where would you find a Bezoar then Potter?"

"In the stomach of a goat," said Harry, happy he could answer that one.

"Better," said Snape. "Name three different potions that effect the mind."

"Lucky potion, love potions, and the draft of living death," said Harry, wishing he could remember the exact names.

"Common name, a category of potions, and the draft of living death. It seems fame isn't everything, is it."

Harry held on to his temper, even though he thought that Snape was completely unfair. A lot of the questions he has asked were very advanced, especially for first year students. Harry took five long and deep breaths as his Sensei and Remus had taught him, and let his anger flow away.

Professor Snape was writing a recipe for the very potion that Harry was asked how to brew, the one to cure Boils. Harry and Padma decided to partner up, and Harry found that as he read the recipe on the board, everything came back to him. He even found that he didn't need to consult the board several times during the brewing. When they were done, they wrote their names on the label of the vile that Snape had dropped on their desk, ladled some of the boil cure mixture in to it, and then handed it in after it had cooled.

"Full marks Ms. Patil, and I suppose the same for you Mr. Potter. I'm glad to see you have some of your Mother's talent for potion making. You may leave."

With that rather awkward ending to their lesson over, Harry and Padma grabbed their bags and left the Potions classroom.

"I'm glad to see there are brains in that head of yours Potter, I think you would have done well in Ravenclaw," said Padma.

"Thanks," said Harry. "Would you like to partner up again next class?"

"If you can do this well again, I'll consider it," she said. "I'm off to the library, I have transfiguration next, and I'd like to review the first spells. Enjoy your day."

"Happy reviewing," said Harry.

Harry retraced his steps, and managed to find his way back to the entrance hall with only a few minor difficulties. Checking his schedule, he found that his next lesson was Charms. He went over to a portrait of an old bald wizard stirring a caldron.

"Excuse me sir, could you direct me to where the Charms classroom is?" he asked the wizard.

"Third Floor, Classroom 2E," snapped the wizard.

"Thanks," said Harry, not having a clue how to get to the third floor.

Harry checked his time, and found that he had a decent amount of it. He closed his eyes, and retraced in his mind the route he took to his rooms that were on: "The third floor!"

"That's what I said," said the wizard. "Now be quiet, the timing on this draft of insanity is very precise!"

"Sorry!" snapped Harry back to the wizard. "There's no need to be so rude!"

Charms class was the exact opposite of Potions. Professor Flitwick was indeed very hyper, friendly, and fair. He fell off his seat taking attendance when he got to Harry's name. He began the class by teaching them the basics of holding their wands. Harry accomplished this easily having been tutored by Remus, but Poor Neville who he shared the class with needed a bit of guidance.

"If you've graduated beyond holding your wands properly, try the lighting charm on Page 93 of The Standard Book of Spells," instructed Flitwick.

Harry closed his eyes, took a breath or two to center himself, and commanded "Lumos!"

Harry's wand tip lit up brightly. So brightly in fact, that he and his neighbor had to shield their eyes from its light.

"Oh my!" said Professor Flitwick. "A little too much power there Mr. Potter. Try concentrating on lowering the light level a bit if you can."

Harry could, and soon he had a soft gentle glow at the tip of his wand. He was happy to learn this, it would make late night reading a little easier.

"Very very good!" crowed Flitwick. "Both your Mother and Father were great at with charms as well, but your father preferred transfiguration," said Flitwick reaching up to pat Harry gently on the back. " I'd say 10 points, but you're not in a house."

"How about you round up or round down for a multiple that would divide by four, and then everyone can have some points?" suggested Harry.

"Very good indeed," said Flitwick. "Five points to all four houses then for excellent charms work."

"Thanks professor," said Harry, who knew that he would indeed enjoy his Charms class.

Transfiguration was also fun, accept that he had it with the Slytherins. They were a cold bunch, and very careful. Harry was as polite as ever, and spent time before class introducing himself around. He got mixed reviews though. Some students were hostile, some were indifferent, and the other few were afraid and tried to hide it.

Their lesson in transfiguration involved turning a match in to a needle. Malfoy managed to turn his match silver, which urged Harry to stop thinking about the process and just get on with it. Harry proved to have his Father's talents in transfiguration too, as with a very small flash of magic, he had a perfectly sharp metal needle sitting on the desk in front of him. Professor McGonagall wasn't as enthusiastic in her praise as Professor Flitwick was, but the smile she sent his way made him feel great all the same.

Harry's lessons went well throughout the rest of the week. He had Herbology with the Hufflepuff's, which meant that the Herbology prodigy Neville Longbottom was able to help Harry through repotting some stubborn Devil's Snare seedlings. Harry was very happy that Professor Sprout heaped tons and tons of praise on poor Neville, as his poor friend could really use a confidence builder. Harry also learned why the Weasley twins referred to A History of Magic as A History of Sleeping, the ghost professor's voice was so drowning and boring, that it would put anyone to sleep.

Harry and Neville both were slightly worried about flying lessons. Neville told him about the time he had tried to borrow his Gran's old broom, and almost splattered himself on the side of their manner house. Fred and George though were quite free with tips on broom handling, you just had to use common sense on what was a tip, and what wasn't.

Harry and Neville lined up though along with the other Hufflepuff's, who stood across the field from the Slytherins. Harry could hear Malfoy boasting about how good he was at flying, and his sidekicks Crabbe and Goyle laughed at Malfoy's story about the time he chased a pair of poor birds around his yard, preventing them from getting to their nest.

"Does that make you feel good Malfoy?" asked Harry quietly when he was done his story. "Did you not stop to think how the birds felt?"

"Who cares, their just birds!" said Malfoy smirking.

Harry would have continued the argument, but he was interrupted by the hawk-like Madam Hooch, their flying instructor.

The professor had them sit while she explained the basics of broom handling. They were then sent to stand by a broom.

"Up!" said Harry confidently, and the broom flowed smoothly in to the air, ready for him to mount.

Poor Neville though, was having some difficulty.

"Pretend it's a stubborn plant Neville. I found that being commanding worked for me," suggested Harry.

Neville was so excited when the broom finally became airborne that he mounted it, and took off. His confidence quickly fled though, and he soon found himself trying to control a broom and not knowing how. The instructions Madam Hooch called up to him were doing little good though and there was soon a thump as poor Neville hit the ground, and his broom soared off over the black lake.

"Neville!" cried Harry, dropping his broom and running over to his fallen friend. "Are you okay?"

Hooch soon joined them, and sent poor Neville off with a broken arm to the Hospital wing.

"While I'm helping Longbottom up to the castle, I'd better not sense a broom in the air. I've got tracking spells on all of them, and anyone who thinks they can fly regardless will be out of Hogwarts before they can say Quidditch."

Harry went back and stood before his still hovering broom. His attention was quickly caught though by Malfoy, who was waving something over his head, and talking animatedly to his little group of followers.

"The stupid fat lump, he could have broken it landing the way he did. What should I do I wonder when he wants it back, if he wants it back. He's practically a squib already isn't he?" said Malfoy waving Neville's wand around enthusiastically.

"How about you just give that here Malfoy, and I'll make sure it gets back to Neville. Waving it around like that could be dangerous," said Harry quietly going over to the group of laughing Slytherins.

"What would you know Potter, you were raised by filthy muggles," said Malfoy. "I know, I'll leave it somewhere for the fat squib to find. How about ... the North Tower."

Disregarding their instructions, Malfoy quickly mounted his broom, and soared off towards the castle.

Harry was furious, and hated bullies. He quickly weighed his options. Go after Malfoy, and get in trouble. Or, go after Malfoy and help a friend. Quickly coming to a decision, Harry quickly mounted his broom and kicked off.

Once in the air, Harry felt at peace. He'd heard from Remus that his Father was a god on a broom, and Harry knew instinctively that he would be too. He quickly caught up to Malfoy and reached for the wand.

"Give! that! here!" he said angrily.

"Go and get it then if you want it so badly," said Malfoy throwing the wand in to the air.

Malfoy soared back over to the group, and landed smoothly.

Harry on the other hand was focused on one thing only: to grab Neville's wand. He smoothly dove after it, watching it spiral end over end as it headed towards the ground of the quidditch pitch. He was gaining on it though, and when he was close enough, he reached, reached, and soon had the spinning wand clutched in his fingers. He used his other hand and body to take the broom out of the dive, stuffed the wand back in to his robes, and used his now free hand to help slow the broom in to a graceful landing right where he had taken off from his place in the Hufflepuff line.

"Harry Potter!" shrieked Hooch who had clearly returned to the group. "You could have broken your neck you fool boy, what were you thinking! Did you not hear me say that there was to be no flying?"

"Please Professor, If I could just tell you the story," said Harry.

"No! We're off to see the headmaster, and you had better have a good reason for him," said the professor, relieving him of the broom he was still clutching.

Malfoy was quietly laughing, when Madam Hooch turned to him.

"You as well Mr. Malfoy. You also are at fault. Let's! Go!"

AN2: Do you hate me yet for the long wait and a cliffhanger? Hahahaha, I'm feeling a bit evil, but it's all good. Besides, I have part of the next chapter written already, I just decided to split that section in to a new file.

Secondly, you might notice I've reuploaded some of the chapters. I've done this to correct some spelling mistakes, (thanks loads to those who've pointed them out), and with some extra author's notes that might help to clarify some things such as the older Diggory.

One last thing, yeah, Harry is a bit OP in this chapter, but he is the avatar after all, and should be really good. Aang was an OP Airbender, even before his avatar training, so there.

I hope you all like the chapter, and I should hopefully be back soon.

Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 07, Consequences, Good and Bad

AN:

Hey everyone. I'm sorry this has taken some time. I've been dealing with some medical issues in the family, as well as having a busy life.

Here's another chapter that I hope you'll enjoy. Thanks again to all of you who point out spelling mistakes, it is greatly appreciated. I really should look in to finding a beta reader lol.

Chapter 07, Consequences, Good and Bad

Harry and Malfoy followed Madam Hooch to the Headmaster's office. He knew he would be in trouble, and that there would be consequences for his actions. He was willing to accept that, but he was still proud of what he did. Neville was his friend, and friends were something he didn't have a lot of. He may not have a lot of experience to draw on, but something at the core of his being wouldn't let him do what was wrong if it sacrificed the need of someone else.

"When my father hears about this," said Malfoy as they walked through the castle. "He'll-"

"Shut up Malfoy, I could care less what your father thinks," snapped Madam Hooch.

Soon, they arrived at a large stone gargoyle.

"Apple Pie," said Madam Hooch to the gargoyle, which began to move, as did the wall behind it.

The wall soon split in two, and a stair case was revealed. The three of them mounted the stair case. Harry was about to start climbing up the stairs, when they began to move upwards. The stairs soon stopped in front of an elegant wood door, adorned with a large gold griffin shaped knocker which Madam Hooch used to knock.

"Enter," came a voice from the office, and the door opened on it's own.

The headmaster's office was a large room full of shelves of books, and many small tables holding some rather unusually shaped instruments. Some of these instruments staid quiet and still, while others moved, shot out smoke, or changed colours.

"Headmaster, I've never been so upset with first years ever in my time here at Hogwarts. After explicitly telling the class that there was to be NO flying, I come back to find Mr. Potter landing from a dive that should have killed him, and that Mr. Malfoy's broom had been flown while I was in the castle dealing with a medical situation."

"Mr. Malfoy, please explain," said Professor Dumbledore.

"Well Sir, I only wanted to show Potter here a move. He was curious about diving, and I thought I could better demonstrate than explain it. Potter soon followed me in to the air. I told him he'd better get back down before Madam Hooch came back, but he wouldn't listen. Now, we're here," said Malfoy.

"That's not true!" said Harry.

"Please Mr. Potter, wait your turn. I will ask you your side of the story in just a moment," said Professor Dumbledore quietly.

"Sorry Sir. Sorry Malfoy," said Harry.

"Is that all you have to say for yourself then Mr. Malfoy?" asked the headmaster.

"That's it Sir," said Draco.

"Funny, I wonder why I'm not sensing the whole truth," said Dumbledore. "How about your side Mr. Potter?"

Harry told the headmaster everything. How Neville had fallen during the flying lesson, how Madam Hooch did say not to fly while she was away, how Malfoy had gotten a hold of Neville's dropped wand, how Malfoy had tried to fly away with it, and how Harry had followed him and retrieved it as it was falling. The headmaster listen quietly to everything that Harry had to say. "I know I was wrong to disobey Madame Hooch's order to stay on the ground, but Neville is my friend, and I'd like to think that any decent wizard would do the same for a friend."

"Very well," said the headmaster after Harry had finished. "Mr. Malfoy, you are lying, and it's obvious."

"How dare you!" said Malfoy. "If my father learns you used-"

"I've used nothing, the lie is clear on your face. You are a Slytherin Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you work on skills even the newest Slytherin has perfected. You will loose 50 points from Slytherin for your disrespect and lying, and Madam Hooch can punish you further in what ever way she sees fit. I will not hear a word from you Mr. Malfoy, including the commentary I'm sure you'll want to make about your oh so useful father."

"Yes headmaster," said Draco, ashamedly.

"There is one way to find the truth of the matter. Have you heard of a pensieve Mr. Potter?" asked Professor Dumbledore, reaching in to a cabinet behind his desk.

"No Sir, I haven't," said Harry intrigued.

"A pensieve allows one or more people to view a person's memory. It's a simple thing to extract from one's head, and I'd like to view your memory of what happened on the quidditch pitch."

"Sure headmaster," said Harry.

The headmaster put a large stone bowl on his desk. The pensieve was covered in strange symbols, and had a shiny smooth interior. The headmaster pulled out his wand, and turned to face Harry.

"Think of what happened in your flying lesson clearly. I'm going to touch my wand to your head, and pull a copy of your memory from your mind. We can then all watch it in the pensieve," instructed Professor Dumbledore.

Harry did as instructed, and soon the headmaster was pulling a long thing silver strand of something out of Harry's head, which he then turned and, with a flick of his wand, dropped in to the stone basin. The old wizard prodded the silver puddle with his wand, and they were soon watching Harry's recollection of the events on the pitch.

"Well Madame Hooch, I think it is clear who's story is correct" said the old wizard after they'd all finished watching Harry's memory. "I leave it to you to deal with Mr. Potter's punishment as well."

"Right you are Headmaster," said Madame Hooch turning her hawk like gaze to both boys. "Mr. Malfoy, you will loose an additional 50 points from Slytherin. I can't stand liars, as well as those who are disgraceful enough to bully other's when they aren't present to defend themselves. Also, you will have a month's detention with the caretaker. I'm sure he'd love your help cleaning the castle lavatories without the use of magic."

"Are you Serious Madame Hooch? Neville's just a squib," said Malfoy irately.

"Silence!" said Madame Hooch glaring at him. "If I wanted an opinion from you Mr. Malfoy, I'd beat it out of you with a beater's bat!"

Malfoy closed his mouth and sat back in his conjured chair looking furious.

"Now Mr. Potter. You're a difficult case. I can't take points from you, as you are of no house, yet I can't leave you unpunished. You will serve detention with Hagrid, and help him look after the quidditch pitch for the rest of the term. He will be expecting you at 6:00 A.M. every morning, accept for Sundays."

"Yes Madam Hooch," said Harry knowing that it would be unwise to think that this was a very light punishment.

"However, you've done a great service for Mr. Longbottom, and that must also be taken in to account. Professor McGonagall is looking for a seeker for the Gryffindor team. Your seeker forms though instinctive, were flawless. I dare say Mr. Wood will be quite pleased, as would your father, who played as a chaser while he was here."

"What's a chaser, and a seeker?" asked Harry.

"I don't' have the time to give you an overview of quidditch right now Mr. Potter, but I'm sure Mr. Wood will be happy to give you a quite detailed take on the ins and outs," said Madame Hooch smiling slightly at Harry's enthusiasm. "Report to Professor McGonagall at dinner, and tell her that I sent you."

"I will, thanks Madame Hooch," said Harry.

The two boys were then dismissed and left the office. Once off the moving staircase, Malfoy stopped walking to the dungeons.

"You'll pay for this Potter. The professors may dismiss my father, but you'd be wise to take me seriously. He'll hear of this, and not even your undeserved fame will protect you," said Draco glaring at Harry.

"I did ask you nicely Malfoy to return the wand to me. It's your own arrogance that got you in to the mess you're in now. Go cry and whine to your father if it makes you feel better, but while you're doing that, I'll be working on improving myself. I could have asked for our other classmates to support me when Madame Hooch came back to the class, but I didn't. I could have waited for her to come back and deal with you herself, but I didn't. These are just a couple of ways I could have dealt with the situation myself, but I chose to deal with you one on one. I accepted both consequences. The thing that matters most to me though is that I feel great for helping out a friend. Can you say the same?"

Turning his back on Malfoy's sputtering protests, Harry walked towards the great hall for lunch, politely asking portraits and ghosts alike when he needed directions.

Harry was happy to find Neville seated at the Hufflepuff table when he came down from afternoon's classes. He quickly sat down beside his friend.

"Are you all fixed up now?" he asked.

"Yeah, Madame Pomfrey fixed me up in about 5 minutes, but had me stay for the afternoon to make sure I was completely fine," said Neville smiling at Harry.

"That's great! Oh yeah, and I have this for you," said Harry setting Neville's wand on the table in front of him. "Malfoy thought he'd be cute and try to leave it for you up a tree, but I put the little git in his proper place."

"Wow, thanks Harry. I wondered where it had gotten too. I was going to see if a prefect could try that summoning charm again, but I don't need to now thanks to you. How did you get it back from him?"

Neville sat entranced as Harry told his story of trying to be diplomatic with Malfoy, out-flying him on the broom, catching the wand before it had hit the ground, and his punishment and reward.

"Wow!" said Neville. "I really mean it, wow! I'm not sure what I would have done if I had lost the wand. It was my Dad's, and Gran said I should I should use it to honour his memory. My parents were … mortally injured right after the dark lord fell, and so Gran raised me for basically my whole life. I'm going to write to her because house Longbottom owes house Potter a debt."

"There is no debt between friends," said Harry. "I'm sorry to hear about your parents too."

"I still go and see them during holidays, but they don't really recognize me. Still, it's the thought that counts right?"

"It sure is, and your loyalty is why you're a great Hufflepuff," said Harry squeezing his friend's shoulder.

After dinner, Harry presented himself to Professor McGonagall at the head table.

"Ah yes, Mr. Potter. Madame Hooch has had a word with me about your flying skills. I am quite impressed! I've seen the memory in Professor Dumbledore's pensieve, and there is no doubt, you would make a great quidditch player. I'll let you know what my decision is."

"Decision? I thought it was a forgone conclusion already?" said Harry with a confused look on his face.

"It would have been, had Professor Snape minded his own business. We're calling a meeting of the house heads just after dinner to discuss the matter. I'll find you in your quarters when we've made a decision," said Professor McGonagall.

"Okay Professor, I'll make sure I'll be there. I have some homework to finish off in any case," said Harry.

"Very good. Now, off with you then Potter," said the professor, turning back to her dinner.

Harry wish Neville good evening and was soon comfortably working at the beautiful mahogany desk in his suite of rooms. He was just putting the final touches on his transfiguration essay when there came a knock at his door.

"Come in," said Harry hoping it was professor McGonagall.

It was, and the severe professor was soon seated facing him.

"We've come to a decision Mr Potter. You will be aloud to play for Gryffindor, but not all of the time. You not being properly sorted in to a house makes this difficult, but we've found a way I think to make this all work."

"That's fantastic Professor," said Harry. "How will this work?"

"You will play for any team who either requests you, or has an open spot with no candidates. You'll need to try out with the captain of course, but I don't think that will be a problem for you judging by your performance this afternoon."

"Wow, I can't wait! When are tryouts? Will I need a broom?" asked Harry enthusiastically.

"Tryouts are this coming Saturday with Oliver Wood. He will meet you down at the Quidditch pitch at 7:00 P.M.. You will indeed need a broom, I've sent a message on your behalf to Quality Quidditch Supplies for one that should be quite a good one for years to come. I'll just need you to sign something so that the goblins can withdraw the pepper amount of gold from you vault," said the professor, pulling out an order form.

Harry looked over the order form, and saw that he would soon be the owner of a Nimbus 2000 broomstick. He signed where he needed too, and imprinted his key on the proper spot.

"Very good," said Professor McGonagall when Harry handed her back the order form. "Your father would be quite proud, he captained the quidditch team his last 3 years here at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, Madame Hooch said he played here. I'm glad to be following in his footsteps," said Harry.

"Well then Potter, I'll wish you a good evening. Don't forget, Saturday at 7," said Professor McGonagall smiling at him.

"Don't worry Professor, I won't forget," said Harry, escorting her to the door.

Harry went to bed that evening feeling quite proud of himself. Sure he had to get up at a slightly ungodly hour to help Hagrid on the quidditch pitch until the end of term, but he would be playing quidditch for Gryffindor, and he cemented his friendship with Neville, and had gotten one up on Malfoy. Life couldn't get much better.

AN2:

I've done it, I've finally solved my quidditch dilemma. I was hanging out with a friend the other week, and he even suggested that Harry fill in as a seeker on teams who needed him. I figure if two of us Harry Potter Nerds thought of the same idea, than it must be good.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to start moving things along now that I've gotten a lot of the stuff for first year out of the way. I've got big plans for this story, so stay tuned.


	9. Chapter 8, Halloween Happenings

AN:

Hey all. This chapter is going to move quickly, or it should at least. I've got a lot I want to cover here, and I don't want to write a novel of a chapter to do it.

Halloween is coming, and this makes me happy, and hence why I've picked certain events that happen on Halloween in the HP books to base this chapter on.

Now, on with the chapter.

Chapter 8, Halloween Happenings

Harry thoroughly enjoyed helping Hagrid in the mornings. Sure it was cold, and there was a lot to do in a short amount of time, but since he was up already, why not use the time wisely? He helped Hagrid feed some of the sick animals he was caring for, made sure there were brooms ready and waiting for flying lessons, helped Hagrid trim the various trees and shrubs around the castle's grounds, and heard a lot of very interesting stories about his parents and their time at Hogwarts. When Harry got cold or tired, Hagrid had an ample supply of tee always on his stove, and Harry was welcome to help himself. Harry felt lucky, all things considered. He figured he was much better off than Malfoy who had to clean toilets, and was always moaning and groaning about the injustice of it all to anyone who'd listen.

Harry's classes were going well too. He had made some more acquaintances in his classes from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw, but still no Slytherins. The professors were amazed at his practical work, andHarry was just happy that there was always something new to learn.

Quidditch was also something new for Harry to enjoy. He was taken out to the pitch by a fifth year named Oliver Wood, and shown the basics. Madam Hooch was correct, Wood was very detailed in how quidditch was played. Harry was soon diving, spinning, and swooping along with the rest of the team. The Weasley twins were also on the team, and this definitely lightened up the tough practises Wood insisted upon.

Harry's first quidditch game would be just after Halloween, and he was looking forward to it, as it would be against Slytherin house. He wanted to make friends there, but they were very resistant to go agains Malfoy. Maybe a win would change their opinion of him. Either way, he was looking forward to his first game.

In charms class, Harry and the Hufflepuffs are working on levitating objects. Harry was assisting Neville who was having a really hard time.

"I'm honestly not sure what you're doing wrong Nev," he said. "Your wand movement looks good to me, and you're saying the incantation correctly. It's so weird."

"Problem here boys?" asked Professor Flitwick coming over to their desk.

"I can't seem to get this silly feather to fly professor," said Neville ashamedly.

"I don't think it's the swish and flick or his incantation that's the problem either Professor, it's like his wand isn't working or something," added Harry.

"Maybe it is the wand," said Flitwick. "Would you two be willing to swap wands?"

"Sure," said Harry and Neville together as they swapped wands.

Harry noticed something as soon as Neville's wand touched his fingers.

"It feels … dead or something Professor," said Harry. "I know that wands are supposed to be matched with their wizards, but I've never felt a wand this … well … off before."

Neville on the other hand was bouncing excitedly in his seat, while the feather they'd been practising with floated gently above their desk. " I did it! I did it!" shouted Neville smiling happily.

"Merlin's beard!" exclaimed Flitwick. "I think that wand needs replacing."

Neville quickly looked sad. "It's my father's though professor," he said.

"Then keep it as a memorial to his bravery, and stop using it. Many wizards go through more than one wand in their lifetimes, accidents to happen after all. If I were you, I'd write to your stubborn old grandmother right now, and demand that she takes you to Ollivander's over the weekend."

"I know you said she's a bit strict Nev, but it's time to tell her how you feel," added Harry.

"Yeah, you're both right," said Neville. "I'm the heir of a most ancient and noble house, and it's time I acted the part. Thanks both of you for your help."

Flitwick soon moved off to help another student having difficulties.

"You might as well use my wand for the rest of the class Neville, I've been able to levitate objects for a while now," said Harry.

Neville was soon levitating feathers with ease, and was levitating textbooks when the class ended.

On the day of Halloween, Harry was just making his way to the great Hall for lunch, when he his ears caught the sound of raised voices. Turn the corner, he found the youngest Weasley boy furiously telling off a Ravenclaw girl, who's name he thought was Granger.

"You're just an uppity no-it-all!" screamed Ron. "Look at me! Look at me! Pick me! I know the bloody answer! Maybe if you'd stop showing up the rest of us, you might have some friends!"

"That's enough!" said Harry stepping in between them. "Some of us actually care about our grades Weasley. I've seen Ms. Granger studying off an on, and if that's what she likes to do, than that's her choice. I've also seen you in classes I have with the Gryffindors, and all you do is talk to your class mates, and moan and grown about how your older siblings are so much better than you. Well wah wah wah, how about doing something to change that. Instead of maybe asking her for some help to get you on track, your standing here and making a scene. Why do you just shut up, and go fill your face. That's what you're good at after all."

By then, there was a crowd. Harry was usually quite easy going. One thing though that was guaranteed to set him off was a bully.

"You're quite right," said Fred coming up on Harry's left.

"Although a little to overly enthusiastic," added George on his right.

"Off you go Ronnikins, or we'll be sending a letter to Mom telling her about you picking on little girls," said the twins in unison.

Ron though was flushed and quivering with anger. Coming to a split decision, he lashed out at Harry, with his left fist. Harry though was very aware of his surroundings, and with a very slight tap and a flick of the wrist, sent Ron to his knees.

"Silence!" hollered Professor Flitwick coming down the stairs. Mr. Weasley, I've had quite enough of your moaning, groaning, and picking on others. You'll serve detention with Mr. Filch for a week. Also, you've lost Gryffindor 30 points for your behaviour. Mr. Potter, I'd caution you to go a little easier next time. However, your defence of another student is worth 10 points to all four houses."

Ron walked off in to the great hall, no-doubtedly to drown his sorrows in a mountain of food.

"Thanks professor," said Harry.

"Are you okay MS. Granger?" asked Flitwick kindly to the sobbing girl behind Harry.

"Yes professor. I think I need to just go and lie down," she said tearfully.

"Well, why don't you go and do that my dear," said Flitwick squeezing her shoulder.

The rest of halloween was quite uneventful, aside from a troll somehow getting in to the castle. The Professors quickly had that dealt with, and Harry joined the Gryffindors to finish the Halloween feast.

A week after Harry's encounter with Weasley and the troll, he was mounting his brand new Nimbus 2000 broomstick for his first quidditch match. Wood and him had strategized, and thought that Harry's best bet was to keep out of the main game, and search for the Snitch, while the rest of the team worked on wracking up the score. Harry lazily patrolled the pitch, and listened to the commentary done by one of the friends of the Weasley twins. Gryffindor was up 20 points, but the Slytherins were doing their best to get back in to the game.

Suddenly, a glint of fluttering gold and silver caught Harry's eye. He quickly checked his angle, and dove, scattering the Slytherin chasers while doing so. He was just about to grab the snitch, when his broom started to swerve, and loose control. All Harry could do was hold on tight, as his broom tried it's best to throw it's rider to the unyielding pitch 120, no, 130 feet below.

Up in the Hufflepuff stands, Neville and Hagrid were trying to decide how best to help Harry land safely. Quickly scanning the many students and teachers in the stands, he saw a peculiar thing. Professor Snape was very intendedly focussed. His eyes were closed, and he appeared to be concentrating on - something. Neville tossed the binoculars he was using back to Hagrid, and made his way down the stands. Once he was away from the crowds of students, he quickly sped over to the stairs up to the professors box. On his way to see Professor Sprout, he accidentally tripped over Professor Quirrell.

"Sorry Professor," he cried as he got to his feet and raced towards his head of house.

By the time he had made it to Professor Sprout though, Harry had regained control of his broom.

Back up in the air, Harry had just regained control of his broom. He was just getting back in to the rhythm of his flying, when he caught sight of the snitch once again. He raised forward, went up and overtop of the Slytherin Seeker, and clamped his hand around the small silver winged Golden snitch.

The crowd whooped and cheered, as the score board read 220-8. Oliver Wood lead the team as they all surrounded Harry in an aerial team hug.

The team was soon drinking hot mugs of coco, and feasting on many sweets and snacks from the kitchen. Harry felt proud of his performance, but he still wondered what the heck had happened to his broom.

Several floors down, in a certain professor's office, things were not going at all well.

"Imbecile!" said Voldemort. "That's the best you could come up with? Kill the brat while he was flying? What happened to being discreet. Now the whole school knows, or is wondering if someone is out for the brat who lived."

"I'm sorry master," whined his host piteously. "I know the boy's destruction is what you strive for always, and-"

"Silence worm! I don't want your snivelling excuses, I want results. How goes the retrieval of the stone? Did you learn anything while the troll I possessed distracted the professors?"

"Yes master, I did. There's a big three headed dog guarding the entrance, and I think that's the guard set by the oaf Hagrid. I'll come up with a way to get past it I'm sure," said the host.

"Very well," said Voldemort. "However, the longer this goes on, the seeker I get wasting energy on you. I fear that if I don't have the stone by June at the latest, you're body will just have to do."

"It'll be done master, it will. I promise it," said the figure, getting to his knees in front of the smoky outline of Voldemort.

"It had better servant, our patients is nearly at it's end."

The servant froze in fear, the last part of that sentence had a second voice to it, and it was a voice of pure undiluted evil.

AN2: I'm sorry I wasn't able to do quidditch justice. I'm not a sports fan, and I don't think I could do the commentary for the game properly.

As you've probably seen, I'm not really a Ron fan. He gets jealous way to often IMO, and he'll only be a minor character going forward, as will Hermione.

Happy Halloween everyone, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	10. Chapter 09, Happy Christmas

AN: Hey everyone, here's another chapter.

I've been trying to look at this from a reader's point of view, rather than my own as an author, and I'd like to point out something real quick that may be starting to bother you guys.

I know that Harry isn't very avatar like yet, but he will be eventually. There is a clue to how he will unlock the avatar spirit that has been cut off in Chapter 2, and if you've paid attention to that particular chapter, you'll know what is required. I'm pointing this out because as a reader of this story, I might get slightly frustrated that Harry seems to be just a wizard, and not the avatar. Trust me, there will be some really cool avatar stuff, but I'm not close to there yet. When he gets access to his avatar spirit once again though, it will come back in a really big way.

I hope everyone had a great Halloween, and I hope you'll enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter 09, Happy Christmas

Winter had finally come to Hogwarts. Harry woke up one rather cold morning, and quickly used his wand to pile wood on the fire. He looked out the window, and quickly found out why his room was so cold. The grounds of the castle were covered in a beautiful blanket of white.

Harry was on his way back to the castle one morning after helping Hagrid, when he was quickly hit in the back of the head by a rather large and cold snowball.

"Morning Harrykins," said Fred and George together.

"You know what they say about payback guys," said Harry.

He pulled his wand from his cloak pocket and used a levitation charm to cover the twins in a large pile of snow.

"You should have warn your winter cloaks," said Harry laughing.

"He got us good," said Fred.

"He did indeed bro," said George.

The three rather snowy boys headed back up to the castle for the breakfast feast they could already taste.

Once at the Gryffindor table, Harry noticed Ron wasn't eating as enthusiastically as he usually did.

"What's with your brother?" asked Harry to the twin on his right.

"Oh, little ronnikins? Well, turns out him and his room mates got caught out of bed last night."

"They lost Gryffindor a ton of points. I don't think we've ever lost that many points have we George?"

"No my dear brother I don't think we have. Maybe that's something we can aspire to in the future."

Harry laughed at their banter.

"That's not all of it though," said Ron finally looking up from the food on his plate. "There was a big three headed dog, and it was standing on a trap door. You saw that too didn't you Dean Seamus?"

"He's right," said Seamus in is Irish brogue.

"Honestly Ron, I was lost when I saw the big bastard had three heads. I've always been afraid of dogs, but three heads did me in, which is why I ran and kinda got us all caught," said Dean sadly.

"Look little firsties, you need to plan your rule breaking. You know why Fred and I don't get caught nearly as often? We plan everything out to the ninth degree, and then we have backup plan on backup plan just in case," said George from Harry's left.

"Yeah well I don't think we'll be going out any time soon. seventy five points just for being out of bed is crazy," said Ron.

"Wimp," said the twins together.

Harry was soon off to his final transfiguration class for the term. There wasn't a test, but they did finish off a two-part lesson on the theory of switching spells. With homework in hand, Harry went off to the library as usual to get a start on his homework. While at the library, he ran in to Hermione Granger.

"Hi Harry," she said when she caught sight of him entering the library. "I just wanted to thank you for helping me on Halloween. I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to thank you, but I'm not good at talking with others."

"You're more than welcome Ms. Granger," said Harry. "You know, I heard that Lisa Terpin in your dorm is having trouble with levitation still, maybe she could use your help?"

"That's an idea," said Hermione. "I'll talk to her."

Saying good by to Hermione, Harry found his usual spot, and began his homework.

Harry's week was pretty normal after that. He got his final lessons for the term, along with their accompanying homework projects. He found out that Neville was going home for the holidays, but the Weasley twins were staying at Hogwarts, as their parents were visiting their second oldest son Charley, who worked with dragons in Romania.

Harry woke up to a pile of gifts at the foot of his bed Christmas morning. He was rather surprised that he had them, but was happy that he had gotten his friends presents in return.

He unwrapped a box of sweets from the Weasley twins, a wand holster from Neville, and a book from Remus.

The book had a blank black cover, but according to Remus's Christmas card was a book on a magic called Occlumancy, which was a kind of mental magic that could protect and organize your mind. Harry was very interested in learning this type of magic, and wondered if that's what Malfoy was might have been hinting at when he accused the headmaster of doing something to him during the broom flying class incident.

Harry thought he was done and was just about to take the wrapping paper over to use in his fire place, when a small wrapped package fell out of the pile of paper. Opening the package revealed a soft and silver garment of some kind. On top of it was a note written in beautiful slanting writing.

Dear Harry,

This invisibility cloak belonged to your father. It was left in my care, and I thought that you might find it useful.

Happy Christmas,

Albus Dumbledore

PS: Remus Lupin will be fire calling you at 8 this morning. Don't be alarmed when his head appears in your most excellent fireplace.

Harry checked the time, and found that he still had some time before remus called. He slipped on his clothes and shoes and ran down to the great hall for a bight of breakfast. He had just gotten back to his quarters, when there was a slight pop, as Remus's head appeared in his fire.

"Happy Christmas Remus," said Harry excitedly.

"Same to you Harry," said Remus.

"Thanks for the mind magic book, I think it'll be a fantastic new thing to learn to read," said Harry.

"Professor Dumbledore has indicated that you are doing almost to well in your classes, so I thought you might find some independent study a little more challenging. I got myself a copy, so maybe we can trade notes?"

"That would be brill,!" said Harry.

Remus laughed happily at Harry's enthusiasm. He was often sad at this time of year, as he missed his old school friends, and the antics they often got up to on Christmas.

"You should see what the headmaster gave me," said Harry running quickly in to his bedroom, and coming out with the folded invisibility cloak in hand. "He said this was Dad's, and that I might find it useful."

Tears came to Remus's eyes.

"I thought that was lost with your parents house. So much was."

"I'm sorry Remus, don't cry," said Harry, wishing his surrogate uncle wasn't currently surrounded by flames, as it looked like he could use a hug.

"Don't worry dear boy, I'm just remembering the good old times your dad and us had under that cloak. We were real pranksters back when we went to Hogwarts. We never did anything malicious, but we sure had a lot of people unhappy with us, especially the professors. They were some good times. I wouldn't want you to break the rules often, but every now and then won't hurt. You're eleven years old, and boys your age should be having fun when and where ever possible."

Remus stayed for another few minutes, and told Harry stories of some of the pranks that they did. Sadly though, Remus did have to go. They wished each other Happy Christmas again, and then Remus's head disappeared from the fire with another small pop.

Harry's Christmas day was fun after that. Him and the twins had another snowball rematch, they had a delicious Christmas dinner in the great hall, and Harry made a start on his Occlumancy book before dropping off to sleep.

AN2: A very short chapter. I'm honestly really impatient to get this first year over. The faster we get to the part where Harry unlocks his avatar abilities, the better. Lol. I'm just as impatient as some of you guys are to get to that point.

Thanks for reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 10, Really Hagrid? Really?

AN:

So sorry for the long delay between chapters. A lot has happened this last little while, and I've been crazy busy. The biggest of these happenings is a new job, that will require me to move to a whole new city. I'm excited, but unfortunately, this will keep me very very busy for the foreseeable future.

I'm going to do my best to work on this when I have some spare time, but chapter updates will be very few an far between, until I can get my life figured out. I will *not* abandon this story though, so please just be patient with me. I have way to many plans for this story to abandon it now, including the answer to when Harry will finally become the avatar in truth.

I'm probably going to end year 1 a couple of chapters short. I am still planning on keeping the story in 100 chapters, so I'll just use the extra possible chapters when there's more story to tell.

I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 10, Really Hagrid? Really?

After Christmas, Harry first year at Hogwarts passed very quickly in his point of view. He studied, had a quidditch match in February that ended in a rather short victory for Gryffindor, and he started to prepare for exams that June.

One rather nice day in April while researching for a particularly difficult essay on Antidotes for Professor Snape, he ran in to a rather suspicious looking Hagrid.

"Hey Hagrid. I don't often see you in the library," said Harry.

"You would know too wouldn't you Arry. Don't see ya doin much else but studyin," said Hagrid.

"You're right, but thee's just so much to learn, and I've never been able to do that before. I didn't have it as good before Hogwarts, but now that I do, I'm taking full advantage of it while I can."

While Harry was talking, he saw out of the corner of his eye Hagrid try to fit a rather large green covered book in to his pocket.

"What's that on Hagrid?" asked Harry.

"Well … it's … umm … well … it's nothin, just a bit of lite readin," said Hagrid very unconvincingly.

"Well enjoy," said Harry.

"Will do, see ya Arry," said Hagrid.

After Hagrid had left, Harry followed the rather large muddy footprints, and found out that Hagrid was interested in reading about dragons. He remembered his large friend going on and on about how awesome and beautiful dragons were, and how much he'd really really really really really love to own one. Harry had done some reading out of curiosity, and learned that dragons were very large, very dangerous, and had been illegal for centuries. He went back to his table to finish up his essay, and to make a plan. He really didn't want to see his rather large friend get in trouble.

Just before dinner, Harry went down to Hagrid's cabin. Knocking on the door, he was soon wiping his face. The cabbie was quite warm.

"Hagrid, can we open a window or something in here? It's rather hot," said Harry.

"Sorry Arry, no can do," said Hagrid bringing a rather large and hot cup of tea over for Harry. "Now Arry, wha did you be wantin ter talk ter me abou?"

"Please please please tell me you're not getting a dragon," he said.

"Oh," said Hagrid. "Yer saw the book did ya?"

"I followed your foot prints in to the section on dragons," said Harry. "I'm sorry for being nosy Hagrid, but I don't want to see you get kicked out for having a dragon."

"Yer hearts in a good place Arry, but I kinda already got one," and to Harry's dismay, he went over to the fire and used a pair of tongs to turn over a large black egg.

"Oh Hagrid," said Harry. "What were you thinking? They're illegal, dangerous, and in case you haven't noticed, your wooden cabbing is rather flammable."

"I no Arry, but I got a good deal on it ya see. I was playin a game of cards in the pub, and I won it from this Irish chappy. Ya see, e was real innerested wha I did ere at Ogwarts, and so we got ter chattin. E said tha e ad a dragon egg, and tha e would give it ter me if I beat im at cards. I won, and so the egg was mine. I know I wasn't thinkin right, I think I ad to much fire whiskey."

"You must have!" said Harry. What's next, a three headed dog?"

"Wha's tha?" said Hagrid. "Ow do yer know abou Fluffy?"

"Bloody hell! Weasley was right, there is a Cerberus here at Hogwarts. What next?"

Harry told Hagrid about Ron Weasley's night out of bed. Hagrid of course was thankful that most people thought Ron was telling tales and that people didn't believe him.

"So now we have to deal with this dragon, before it blows up your house," said Harry. "I know it's going to hurt Hagrid, but you'll have to give it up. You can't keep it."

"I've been thinkin on tha, and I might ave an Idear. THere's this real nice bloke I used to talk with. Is name was Charley Weasley, and I think e might be able ter help. E works with dragons in Romania, maybe we could send im a letter?"

"That Hagrid is the best idea you've had all day," said Harry. "My owl familiar Hedwig would be more than happy to take the letter."

Hagrid's thanks were very enthusiastic and loud. Harry got out a bit of parchment and a quill, and they worked together and came up with a letter.

Dear Charley.

A rather large mutual friend of ours has come in to possession of a rather illegal object that you might be familiar with. This object will soon hatch, and would be rather dangerous for our mutual friend's health and career. If you could send any advice or assistance, it would be greatly appreciated.

Sincerely yours,

Harry Potter

Harry swore under his breath, when he realized that he had missed dinner, and that it was almost curfew. He was happy though that digging in his bag, he found his invisibility cloak. He was soon back up in his warm quarters, and attaching his letter to Charley Weasley to Hedwig's leg.

"This needs to go to Charley Weasley in Romania Hedwig. Be careful though, he works on a dragon reserve, and I'd feel terrible if you were harmed by a dragon."

Hedwig nibbled Harry's hand affectionately, and set off from her perch in Harry's study.

One week later, Harry looked up from a plate of breakfast to see his familiar returning to him, a letter tied to her leg. Untying the letter, feeding Hedwig some bacon, and scratching her affectionately behind her head, Harry stuffed the envelope in to his pocket for later.

"Hagrid, Charley wrote back," said Harry barging in to Hagrid's cabin.

"Oh good. I think e's startin ter atch," said Hagrid, pointing to the now wobbling dragon egg he had sitting on his table.

"Oh joy," said Harry under his breath as he pulled out the letter.

Dear Harry and Hagrid.

Seriously, Hagrid, what the hell were you thinking! Dragons are super dangerous, even when they're young! Bloody bloody hells!

Still, we need to do something about it, and I do owe you a favour after you got me out of that rather dangerous situation in the forbidden forest in my fish year.

This is what we're going to do.

You and Harry are going to get the egg or hatchling up to the Astronomy tower on the 15th at midnight. A fried or two and I will meet you there.

See you then,

Charley Weasley, Senior Dragoner.

"That's tomorrow night," said Harry after they'd both read the letter several times.

"Okay Arry, I'll see wha I can do ter make im comfee for is trip," said Hagrid sadly.

"Seriously Hagrid, Charley is right. I still think your crazy for wanting a pet dragon. However, you're doing to right thing sending it to where it'll be happy, and be with it's own kind," said Harry patting Hagrid's shoulder comfortingly.

Just then, the egg made a loud cracking sound, and began to split down the middle. Soon, Hagrid's table was covered in a rather large amount of liquid, and bits of shattered egg shell. The baby dragon was rather ugly and frail looking. It was black, with quite tipped spines all over it's body, and had rather tattered looking leathery wings, that glopped about uselessly as the dragon cleans up the egg shell enthusiastically from Hagrid's table.

Harry soon left, after the baby dragon began shooting small flames out of it's mouth. As he walked back to the castle, he thought about the necessary equipment he'd need to bring to the meeting on the Astronomy tower the next evening.

AN2

There you go gentle beings, the second last chapter for year 1.

I'll do my best to get the final chapter for this year out by the end of December, but no promises.

BTW, Hagrid's terrible grammar makes my spell checker sad lol.


End file.
